Uncontemplated
by Danny P
Summary: A team of teenagers, blessed with supernatural gifts, break free from school, government, family life and fight against Althea, A scientist bent on shaping the world her way using dangerous substances. Does not include any characters from xmen, just ideas
1. Prologue

Prologue

David crawled out of his tent frantically. His pulse was rushing. Sweat was running from his forehead on, what was a rather cold day.

He struggled to pull himself to his feet. His large, black army boots that he had stolen from his brother, thumped heavily into the mud, as he hurried for the nearest place he could go for help, the only person who had the slightest chance of telling him what the fuck was happening to him; but in his heart, he knew it was too late.

Jason and Mik were by the Marquee. They chortled as David collapsed in the middle of the road.

Jason walked over to him, his bare feet squelching in the mud. As he neared David, he swung his foot at him, missing his head, but flinging packs of mud at him. They thudded into David's face. This was all very hilarious to Mik, who was almost choking on his hot chocolate, unable to control his laughter.

"I'm gonna get my camera." He gasped, finding difficulty even mustering the energy to speak

Jason heard David whimpering in pain. His smile broadened somewhat. His hatred for him overflowed into a cruel, unprecedented roar of laughter.

"You know David, if you want sympathy, you might want to try harder than a seizure. erhaps, death might be a more," he faked choking, "honourable!"

David wiped the mud from his eyes, but as he looked at his hand; it was glowing? How the hell could it be glowing?

Then he thought, his dreams, his fantasies, could this be what he had thought was no more than a rather imaginative story? If it was, then what was about to happen next would be painful, and then terrifying to all that witnessed it. Jason's rather bullish attack on him had gathered a crowd.

"God help them" he muttered

"What?" Jason snorted "What bullshit has the great David Crowther got for us now?

This was all rather amusing to most of the crowd of about 40 people. Others looked on in utter contempt to Jason, but David didn't need their help.

"I said save you sympathy, 'cos your gonna need it more than me" David gasped, quickly losing breath.

"Why, what the hell are you going to do? Jason snarled, as Mik returned with his camera.

"You might what to get that camera ready, 'cos you'll want to record this. Because what am I going to do? I'm going to change! And it's your fault Jason. You've brought this upon yourself"

And with that, David erupted in a yellow flame, engulfing his entire body. Everyone stepped away in terror, as David let out a deafening scream. Then, after about 15 seconds, the fire died down. The campsite watched as David stood, his eyes glowing with a blue matrix of sparks.

They were in awe as what had been a regular 16 year old had transformed into a mystical being. But this wasn't the half of it, as David gathered power.

"Who wants to kick mud in my face now?" He bellowed "Who wants to hurt me now? Who wants to attempt to make my life a living hell!?" Because now, it's time for you to realise the pain you have caused"

The next site was truly amazing, as David turned his head to the sky, and a lightning bolt shot down and illuminated his body; then levitating him from the ground. David's head then snapped back to face the horrified crowd, and he released a devastating blast of electricity at Mik, who let out a cry of pain, before, after 30 seconds of being electrocuted by David, fell to the floor, now just a skeleton.

As David looked to Jason, and the rest of the observers, he growled one last message.

"And now, you will feel the power, of a god scorn!"


	2. The Blood Stained Moors

**Chapter 1**

David floated back down to earth, two electrical orbs in his hands. Miss Lambert, a teacher at his school, who had organised the camping trip in the first place, stepped forward. She's always had a good relationship with David, and was hoping she might be able to sort everything out

"David," she said tentatively, "what's happened"

"change" David snorted, "and by the looks of things not a moment too soon."

"But Mik," Lambert started, "you've killed him"

"well observed, your powers of stating the blindingly obvious haven't been effected by the moment"

"you can't speak to me like that!"

"yes i can, and there's sod all you can do about it"

"how dare you!"

"very easily"

"I'll ring your parents!"

David smirked, then broke out laughing

"what's so funny, i will ring them!"

"No you wont!" David said confidently

"you want to bet?" Lambert yelled

"how will you manage that from beyond the grave?" David snarled evilly

"What?" Lambert began, then realised what David was about to do, "No, You Can't. No. NO!!"

but it was too late, as David launched one of the orbs at her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Shrieked Lambert, as she fell to the ground, dead.

David fired around 100 orbs into the air from his clenched fists, and one by one, they pounded into the earth, killing the terrified students and teachers from Davids school. Another Lightning bolt flew down and hit David, and this time, he vanished into thin air, and as the orbs fell, eventually, the campsite fell silent.


	3. The Professor

**Chapter 2**

**"**silly woman" snarled David, "oh, you can't do that, I'll ring your parents!" he muttered mockingly

"My Parents are dead you stupid woman" He screamed, kicking a chair "dead woman"

He had teleported to an underground cavern, beneath the streets of London. It was pitch black, but David had been here before. He had ordered it's construction. This was to be his base. There were people like him, teenagers like him, all being hunted by the government.

"The Bastards" David had exclaimed when he was first told. unlike them, David wasn't born different. He had chosen his fate after his meeting with the professor.

The events of the last two weeks had been like a dream for David; occasionally a nightmare.

Shortly after his mothers death, and his brother being in Iraq, David had runaway from his home in Liverpool. Originally, it was to get away from the bullies at his school, but after he had arrived in Reading, it became clear that that wasn't the only reason. Being in a care home was perhaps the only thing David hated more than his peers at school. One in Liverpool, he thought, would have been like walking into a hawthorn bush naked.

It was a thought best not reflecting on.

The Professor had found him in the city centre. David had felt like waling under a moving bus. The Professor thought it might have been more productive Getting David washed, changed, reported his whereabouts to the Merseyside police-who had by now put finding David there number one priority-and buying him a drink.

As far as David could remember, the Professor's exact words were " at least your not being hunted like a fox by the government scumbags"

"Why, who is?" asked David

"The future!" the professor replied

"the future?"

"Kids, such as yourself, being prosecuted for being different."

"That's racism isn't it? Isn't that what the government is trying to get rid of?

"yes, but their not being picked on for the colour of their skin,"

At this point the Professor had David's full attention,

"They, " the Professor continued, "have powers us humans can only imagine."

"what, are they alien?"

"strictly speaking, no, they're mutants."

"Mutants?" David was stunned.

"yes, mutants; They are what we will become, and yet the government dogs are treating them like criminals. It's not their fault, they didn't chose to be different..." the professor had tears in his eyes. David looked at him, then realised;

"who've you lost?" David asked softly

"My daughter, Siobhan, " The professor sobbed, then paused, "her power didn't even hurt anyone, she could just control and manipulate liquid, and ice, and vapour, hardly the sort of thing that could have felled an empire, but no, she was driven out of my arms by the fucking prime minister. America even sent their fucking agents over to kill her!"

"Did they kill her?" David asked

"No, she escaped," The professor sighed, "but she's on the run constantly, and i daren't go after her. You'd have to be a mutant to find her anyway. That's why i built..." he stopped mid-sentence

"Yes, built what?" David insisted,

" a machine that can produce a vile of liquid that will change you into a mutant. Once you've drunk it, the process is inevitable, but it waits, and reads your mind..."

"Woh, it reads your mind!?!" David was enthralled and, somewhat overexcited to hear of the professors invention,

"yes, to decipher what power it is you want the most. I completed it, but i couldn't bring myself to change. And i hate myself for it, but i just can't"

David looked at the Professor for a while, then spoke up,

"then let me"

"what? The Professor spluttered

"if you can't then i will, for you, for Siobhan, for every damn mutant being beaten up for being themselves"

"these bullies," The Professor asked, "how do they make you feel?

"like i don't belong on the same planet with them, like something they've stood in, like some sort of animal, like...like" David was getting more and more emotional, and even more angry with every word;

"then, if your totally sure..."

"i am, I am!" David seethed,

"then come with me, and you shall have the revenge you deserve!"


	4. A New Beginning

**Chapter 3**

David turned on the lights in his base. It was a truly magnificent place. it had magnificent work stations, offices, garages, hi tech computers.

This wasn't going to be some sort of refugee centre for mutants, this was going to be an organisation that could be used for protecting innocent people, and not just mutants. If he and Siobhan, and of Corse others had mutated in this way, surely there would be other forms of mutation, and they may not be so friendly and devoted to the better cause. If he was to do this, the professors' words of advice would be critical for success.

In the professor's lab, David had been taken right to the back of the room, beneath the floors of the laboratory. The Professor was firing up his machine, and David was in awe of all the contraptions this old man had produced in his life. His concentration was brought straight back to the matter in hand when, from behind him, a harsh hissing noise echoed through the room.

"the potion is ready" smiled the Professor

"give it here then," David said excitedly, but also impatiently.

"Before i do, you must promise me 2 things;" the professor warned

"Is one of them to find and protect your daughter?" David inquired

"and the other," The Professor began, "Don't make the same mistake the first mutant did!"

"The first mutant?" David asked

"Her name was Althea" The Professor told him, "Her power was, itself, to change the cellular structure of other organisms...with radiation. Her powers reached the limits that the Atomic bomb had."

"Bloody Hell!!" David stuttered

"Now, like you and I, Althea knew that she was the future, however, rather than let evolution take it's Corse over the years, she was impatient, and she used her power to create new mutants."

"How many?" David requested

"thousands, but two in particular were most dangerous. Coral and Jem"

"what were their powers?"

"the same, they are both invincible, bullets can't stop them, the only one who can is their creator. However, she can also improve them, they are not natural mutants, they are force grown. Other mutants have stable conditions, Coral and Jem are more like clay than humans, their DNA shifts constantly, they are prone to extraordinary activity in their brains. They had one of their funny turns out on the town, murdered in excess of 20 people in 15 minutes"

"so, don't set some mental patients on innocent people, that's common sense, isn't it?"

"David, when you take this potion, you won't know common sense from completely insane"

"what happens if one of the things i wish to become is intelligent, that won't be a problem any more will it?"

"even too much intelligence can be a curse"

"Well that's a risk I'm gonna have to take to find your daughter!"

"then you are a braver man than i am!" The Professor admitted proudly, and handed the potion to David. "Remember, the effects don't take place immediately, so be prepared for a shock when it happens"

David nodded knowingly, then drank the potion.

And then it happened, two weeks later David caught up with his school on their way to a campsite in Bracknell, just a couple of miles northwest of Reading. The following morning the campsite had become a graveyard.

David sobbed at the thought of what he had done, and become. The Professor had been right. He was insane. While sobbing, David didn't hear footsteps approaching behind him. So when a voice rang through the cavern, he was taken by surprise.

"Why are you looking for me?"


	5. Siobhan

**Chapter 4**

David turned. The voice had come from a woman. She looked to be about his height, of average build. She looked slightly older than him, and had short, red hair.

"Who are you?" He inquired

"I could ask the same off you," The girl replied,

"I asked first"

"Siobhan" she said under her breathe,

"You're Siobhan?" David asked, almost surprised that he had been found by the very person he was looking for

"No, i decided to make the name up to fool you," Siobhan retorted sarcastically "of Corse it's me, who'd want a name like Siobhan in the first place, people are always mispronouncing it."

"Siobhan what?" David continued, undeterred by Siobhan's _in your face_ attitude

"My surname's not important" She glared straight into his eyes "your turn"

"David"

"David what?" Siobhan pushed on

"not until you give yours," David countered

"then we shall leave introductions for now" Siobhan sighed

"How did you find me."

"You leave a path of destruction every where you go, all i had to do was follow it."

David was puzzled,

"hang on, you were at the campsite?"

"I saw you leaving my fathers house yesterday, i followed you. I slept in the forest that night, then this morning i was woken by the noise of your...birth"

"well I guess this means you can fly if it means you can follow me down to London" David smirked

"I can, but that's not how i found you." Siobhan smiled menacingly

"Then how?" David asked nervously

"There was a survivor from your massacre, David Crowther" David was now terrified at how much Siobhan knew "Yes, i know your name, because you were not alone, and your opposite knows you inside out,"

"No, it can't be!" David almost choked as another set of footsteps could, this time, be heard.

"Hello David," growled a familiar voice

"Get out; get the hell out!"

"That's no way to speak to me"

"I will speak to you any way i want, Jason."


	6. Unwelcome Reunion

**Chapter 5**

"awww, what have i done now?" Jason innocently queried,

"How the hell did you survive?" David changed his tone from one of fear to one of complete anger

"Didn't you listen, i have powers too, although, I have to say yours were much more spectacular, I've never seen anything like it"

"You've changed your tone since this morning" David continued with a hint of confusion in his tone,

"Well, people can change, you've proved that yourself," Jason sounded much more friendly

"What was with the treatment, the torture," David harshly reminded him, "The betrayal,"

"The stress of being hunted down and driven from my home hardly made me a bundle of laughs. Mik was just sympathetic, he didn't even know half of why..."

"Your parents?" David persisted

"The first to find out, and the first to make me feel like shit" Jason shouted, obviously hurt by the memories "they rang the police when i was at school, when i got home I was arrested."

"and yet..." David hinted,

"I blew up the police car, and the officers, then returned home and burnt the house."

"Hang on, you blew up the car,"

"yes,"

"with you still inside it??!"

"Yes," Jason confirmed

"Ok, I'm guessing since you burnt your house, and I'm guessing your parents with it?" Jason nodded "Your power has something to do with fire?"

"I can create and manipulate fire, and withstand extreme heat. I can fly, propelling fire from my hands and feet, although having gotten mud all over my feet on the campsite, it baked when i flew over,"

David snorted, trying desperately not to laugh

"yeh, shut up," Jason started to chuckle with him, Siobhan just smiled sweetly, waiting for the boys to finish

"I'd forgive you just for that!" David couldn't contain himself any longer, and exploded into a fit of laughter, joined by both his guests.

"God this job's fun" Siobhan giggled

"ooo," David realised, "now I've found you, what do we do now?"

"Find more mutants?" Siobhan suggested

"Then sort out the mess Althea created" Jason concluded

"So you know about her too" David asked interestingly

"we both do, and Coral and Jem," Jason informed

"Erm," Siobhan suddenly sounded a little afraid "Before we start, there's one more enemy you two need to know about"


	7. The Silver Knight

**Chapter 6**

"Who the hell is Morgormir?" Jason inquired

"Althea's _creation_" Siobhan answered

"Althea's just turned 30, Someone that dangerous can't be younger than 20, so he can't be, She'd be 10, she didn't even know her powers till she was 18!" challenged David

"In regular human years, Morgormir is coming up to his 4th Birthday, however, Althea, literally straight after his birth altered his DNA and he became a 20 year old mutant." Siobhan informed

"Bloody hell!" David sniggered, "even the professor didn't know of him"

"I dunno why," Siobhan retorted, he started the refugee movement after the rebellion. He was the one who rescued me, and thousands of other mutants."

"well he's kept himself very quiet to the rest of the world" David pondered

"If he was helping you, what changed?" Jason continued

"When the government charged his mother with inhuman conduct, he set about freeing her from the government cell, and caused a right uproar in the process,"

"what's his power?" Jason asked

"He is known as the silver knight. He can appear from every piece of silver jewellery, crockery or metal object simultaneously. What more he can duplicate his form by turning into molten silver and dividing the liquid. He can do that in seconds, you don't even see him melt."

"sounds complicated," Jason snorted

"he sounds dangerous" David groaned, "just what we need. Where about is he know?"

"he was last reported around the Gulf of Mexico. He's out of the way for now, but if we deal with Althea, we will have to deal with him before too long.

"Then we work quickly and eliminate Althea before Morgormir has time to retaliate," David instructed, "And we'll need as many recruitments as possible."

"We start close to home," Jason suggested, "i hear their's a local mutant exiled into Sherwood forest"

"well, a Robin Hood character could be useful," David joked, but we can go for him or her next, my primary target is this lady," as he threw down a newspaper onto the table. "She might be useful."


	8. The Round Up

**Chapter 7**

"How the hell are we supposed to stop someone who can meddle with your thoughts?"

Jason and Siobhan had been questioning David since they left the base in London. They had arrived in Durham, home of M. Her real name had been well hidden from the press.

"Someone who can play with your mind is dangerous, we can't combat it!" Jason protested

"Well, you two I don't know, but I for one will be safe, there's nothing in my mind she can play with, except the stuff you screwed up long ago Jason,"

"Tell me, has this changed made you exceptionally cocky, or were you always like that?" Siobhan snorted

"Always," Jason replied

"OI!" David snapped, "I was just stating facts, that's all,"

"Sure you were," Siobhan sniggered, "Althea's gonna have a field day with your ego,"

"She'll want to go for Jason's first; his is bigger," retorted David

"It is no...oooooootttttttttt!!!!" Jason screamed as he was flung back sharply by some sort of invisible force. David swung around and fired a massive, streaming blast at a lonely figure behind a set of barrels, but the blast stopped mid-flight, as if it had hit an invisible wall.

"Mind tricks won't work on me," David warned, as M stood out from the barrels,

"I may not be able to alter them," M hissed, "but i can read them..."

"Don't you dare," David warned again, "I'm here to help"

"But what help can you offer?" M sceptically cried, "The last man who offered to help me got me thrown from my home. He left me for dead. He left me alone! And he had sworn to protect us!"

"I'm not here to repeat the actions Morgormir, I'm here to repair the damage, i won't leave you" David promised, but his promises fell on deaf ears to M

"But you're not like me, you're not like any of us! You're fake, you're alien, you're one of them for all i care!"

"I may not have felt the same, but i heard what happened and i swore to protect all of you!" David insisted

"You hear, you don't feel!!!" M screamed, then glared at David with all her might

For a few seconds, David looked to wince in pain, but then his eyes turned the same blue that they did on Bracknell moor when he killed the students. He unleashed an almighty blast of energy, so powerful he seemed to become a yellow and black figure, as the skin, flesh, clothes and Bone slowly faded to reveal this monster, who howled and screamed as M was flew screaming to the ground. Siobhan and Jason watched in horror as M writhed in agony, scolded and drained of almost all life by David, who resumed his original form

"Enough!" David bellowed, "I warned you not to play your mind tricks. That was your last chance, as this is your last opportunity; will you join us?"

M weakly sat up, and stared into David's eyes, then, eventually, croaked, "yes...master"


	9. Sherwood

**Chapter 8**

After M had fully recovered, the team flew back north. The team itself was starting to take shape, the problem was that mutants like M were the easier ones to capture.

The next target was a duo exiled into Sherwood forest

Jess and Fi were winged mutants, but with contrasting powers

"Jess," Jason explained, "is the younger of the two, and the more natural"

"By natural, is that the same as saying I'm not?" David asked

"No, no. Her powers are more natural, like ours are somewhat. She is a shape shifter, she can change into any living thing, human, animal, plant."

"So we're going on a tree hunt?" David joked

"Quite possibly yes," Sniggered Jason

"So if Jess is the natural one, I'm guessing by your tone, Fi isn't?" M asked

"No, she's not. Her wings are metal, and can produce different powers through them,"

"powers such as?" David pressed

"3 different types, Fire, Ice, and Nuclear."

"No prizes for guessing what nuclear means," Siobhan shuddered

On arrival at the edge of the forest, nerves started creeping into the team. "Keep your eyes open, Jess particularly could be anywhere," David instructed

The team entered the forest single file. M was at the front, using her telekinetic powers to carve a path through the undergrowth. The bushes either side of the path started to rustle. "A sign that we're getting close," David concluded, although his fear of the forest increased when a tree he was leaning against creek rather disturbingly. The forest was a testing time for the whole team, and Jason in particular, who, still barefoot, cursed all too loudly after standing on "another bloody bramble!"

The team were beginning to panic, the rustling was getting closer, and louder. They backed into a circle, backs towards each other, and prepared to fight.

"what the hell do we do now?" Jason freaked

"We don't know, you're the one who suggested coming here, you should have had a backup plan in case everything went pear shaped!!" Siobhan cried

Suddenly, 4 vines shot out of the undergrowth, wrapped around each of the team members, and hoisted them into the ait into the air!

"well at least we've found Jess," David concluded

On cue, Jess sprung from the shrubbery, the vines growing from her back.

"what the hell do you want?" she demanded

"For you to help us fight against Althea and bring respectability back to the name of mutants," David explained

"Mutants never had respect, and never will. You cause is a lost one; and now you shall leave." Ordered Jess

"we won't leave until you and your companion agree to fight with us!" M yelled

"well that is most unfortunate," Jess growled, then sent a black surge down the vines. The team screamed as life was drawn out of their bodies. David tried to fire a shot at Jess, but the energy needed was drained out of him, until he, and his three companions were unconscious.

When they awoke, they were hanging from a net of vines, above a pit of tar!


	10. Captive

**Chapter 9**

"surely, there's something we can do to come to some sort of mutual agreement?" David pleaded

"Silence!" Jess demanded,

"Don't take that tone with me lady!!" David ordered back

"oh great, a war of words," groaned Siobhan, just awakening to the sound of voices.

M was still unconscious, whereas Jason had been the first one up.

"Hang on, we're in a net of grass," Jason realised, "I can burn through it!"

"DON'T" David shouted, "You set that thing alight you'll be the only one who survives the inferno!"

"You can use your powers to stop the fire from getting to you!" Jason reasoned

"The fire yes, the heat, no." David instructed, "We'll be burnt alive"

"Besides, the net is coated with a type of natural varnish," Jess interrupted, "You couldn't set it alight even if you wanted!"

"I'll frigging kill you!!!" Jason yelled, but Jess just wafted his crys away with a flick of the wrist, "Now hush," she silenced the captives, "My accomplice is arriving!"

A shrill squawk echoed through the forest, and a shadow cast through the canopy, as Fi descended to the forest floor.

"Report!" Jess demanded

"A mutant has been seen running through the local area," Fi grunted, her voice one with a hint of fear;

"You know anything of this?" Jess questioned David

"He is invisible Jess," Fi added

"Is he really?" David quizzed sarcastically,

"so he is one of yours?" Jess concluded, "Fi, bring him in,"

"No need!" A voice said out of nowhere, when suddenly, Jess fell to the floor.

Fi launched an icy blast into a remote area of the open where the camp was, and a teenage boy fell from nowhere to the floor.

"Get him!" Jess growled

"No ta!" the boy shouted back, and launched a shot back at Fi, as she dodged it rather acrobatically. Jess had creped up behind him, and lashed at him with a vine. The boy blocked this attack, then a fierce hand to hand battle broke out between the two adversaries. Fi fired another icy blast at him, but missed, and Jess fell to the floor stunned, as the blast ripped through he chest. The boy fired a retaliating shot at Fi, this time more accurately. The blast tore through Fi, her wings disintegrated, and a black mark was left on her stomach, and was spreading through the rest of her body. Jess, now recovered from the shock, stood up, then ran to Fi as soon as she saw her

"FI!" she screamed in horror, as the blackness consumed Fi ever more, "What's happening?"

"She's dying," the boy answered coldly


	11. Salvation

**Chapter 10**

"What the crap have you done???!" Jess screamed as Fi began to fade.

"To the naked eye, it appears that i vanish" the boy spoke, "My blasts make people vanish into nothingness, permanently!"

"Well save her, fucking save her!" Jess cried

"I can't," the boy said

"well sod you, you bastard!" Jess sobbed, as Fi let out a sigh of death.

From the net, David, Siobhan, Jason and M watched on in vain, yet David was planning something. From within the confides of the net, he fired a bolt of sustained energy at Fi, and screamed to the stranger, "Shoot at the light stream!"

"What, Why?" the boy spluttered

"Just Do It!!" David screamed again. The boy obeyed him, and launched a shot of black blaze into the stream coming from David's hand, which carried it straight into the heart of the corruption on Fi. Miraculously, the black death was replaced by a white glow, that, when it faded, revealed Fi totally repaired, and full of new life. She gasped the at the air like it was a sacred experienced that only happened once.

"You saved me!" she gasped, "why?"

"I'm a good person," replied David. "I hate that," he joked

Fi looked at him in awe, then turned to Jess, "release them."

"What?" Jess exclaimed

"They saved me, they deserve their liberty" Fi pleaded.

reluctantly, Jess sighed. "Fine". She looked to move her arm towards the net. The bindings at the top suspending it broke, but rather than fall, the net swung, avoiding the pit and rolled towards Jess. It fell apart at her feet.

"Thank you" Fi gratefully shook the hand of David, and the rest of the team after him.

"But," David said abruptly, "I want to speak to you," he motioned towards the stranger, who had fallen quiet after David had saved Fi. "What's your name?"

"Daine," he said, "Daine Bvouair"

"well Daine Bvouair," David smirked, "i'm David, these are M, Jason and Siobhan, and would you like to join us fighting Althea. We could do with someone with your...credentials!"

"Why not!" Daine agreed, "My services are yours David."

"Erm," Fi interrupted, "On behalf of me and Jess, we also offer our services, and our apologies for before. We will be happy to serve!"

"Glad to here it, and you three will have to get along," David informed, "'cos we'll need a hell of allot more than just...," he paused while he counted, "7 members to defeat Althea and all her servants."

"Well it's my turn to find one," M interrupted, "And pack your bags for Snowdon, the next recruitment won't be easy at all!"


	12. Ambush

**Chapter 11**

Despite M's advice, the team broke into two. Jason, Fi and Siobhan hadn't headed to Snowdon, but Plymouth, in search of a mutant known as Pete. Down a dark ally way they'd stopped out of site of te public, to work out a plan. David had left Siobhan in charge.

"ok, what do we know about this mutant.?" She asked

"He can control the earth," Jason said, "and can merge with it, and manouver it."

"then be on you guard..." Siobhan began, when suddenly, a large boulder came from nowhere and crashed on top of her.

"SHIV!" Jason cried. The boulder hadn't caused any visible damage, it had just knocked Siobhan out cold.

Fi and Jason looked around, but couldn't see anything. However, when the ground beneath their feet began to shake, it was only a matter of time before they came face to face with the culprit. Pete emerged from the pavement like it was water, and he did it with speed and elegance, kicking the two team-mates to the floor as he span from the earth. As they tried to get to their feet to fight back, they realised that he had absorbed their feet and ankles into the pavement. They were trapped. And what's more, they were sinking!!!

"Let us go!" Fi yelled, but before she could shout anything else she saw Siobhan had disappeared.

"What have you done with her!" She cried, but as she was about to scream every name under the sun at Pete, who had yet to say anything at all, her mouth descended beneath the precipice of the pavement. Jason was still struggling with the pavement at his hips, but his hands also covered. As the rest of her face sank beneath the ground, Fi was amazed to realise she could still breathe. All around her was a brown haze. She could see Jason's lower half above her, and below her, she could see the outline of Siobhan's forlorn shape. Although she could breathe, she couldn't move and her voice was muted. As Siobhan's figure vanished, and Jason's moved every more downwards, she could see a bright light. That's where Siobhan had gone too, and where she and Jason would meet her. They were moving into another world!


	13. Hilltop Rumours

**Chapter 12**

In Wales, a torrential snowstorm had hit the mountain region. David, M, Jess and Daine huddled together for warmth. Their mutants went by the name of Samson.

"Jess, fly up and get an Ariel view of the region." David commanded

"well, they say heat rises!" Jess shivered. A set of feathered wings popped out of her back, in similar fashion that the vines she grew appeared when summand Jess Leapt into the skies, squawking as she flew.

Samson was an incredible mutant, not particularly strong are intelligent, but fast. He could run almost at the speed of light. He was a god in his own right, and had control over wind and hurricanes. He also had the power, at the click of a finger, to create shockwaves through his hands. He was an awesome aspect to have against Althea.

"No doubt Samson created this storm," Daine deduced

"Most probably," M agreed

"It looks like our host doesn't want us to be here."

"Well most of us don't" M argued, "We tend to lose all faith in anything remotely human, none of us are religious, and Anyone with an ancient Arabic name is a big no-no." she concluded

"So simply mentioning Althea's name gets you all up in arms," David smiled menacingly.

"Well that still doesn't give us a hint of how to capture this monster," Daine said, shaking from the cold, "Even if Jess spots him, by the time we get to that position, he'll be the other end of the world."

"Then we bring him to us," David schemed, before inhaling a deep breathe, he bellowed at the top of his voice,

"ALTHEA!!"

Almost instantly, a surge of wind crashed into them with might. From her ariel position, Jess saw everything that was going on,

"Bloody hell," she muttered under her breathe, before flying down to aid her team mates.

"What's going on?" She asked, as roughly, she landed, battling against the winds.

"David shouted Althea, and now the earth's about to implode!" Daine yelled, his shoes digging into the rocky terrain,

"Nonsense," David snorted, "We're just going to meet our next recruitment!"

"I am NOT your next recruitment, you follower of Darkness!" A voice growled through the vally

"Only a mad man talks to air," M called out, "Show yourself Samson!"

"Well said," David looked to M, "your learning, I'm impressed!!"

then, as commanded by M, A tall figure flew into the eye of the storm, and landed with ease and grace. The winds died down.

"Your dare speak of your mistress in MY domain," Samson glared at the four strangers

"Althea is not our Mistress," David started, but Samson just howled,

"Oh, the lies, and yet you speak of her again. You shall die!!!!"

"Althea is our sworn enemy, we just needed to get you to stand still for more than 5 seconds so we could talk, we couldn't track you, so we brought you to us."

Samson seemed to believe him

"Clever, very clever," He growled, "tell me, who are you with such intelligence?"

"I'm David, your new leader, should you chose to follow me into battle against Althea,"

A voice replied him, but not that of Samson, nor Daine. M or Jess,

"You, a boy, against the might of Althea?" it called

"Who's there; show yourself," Daine ordered, but David was distinctly unimpressed,

"Let me do the commanding," he told Daine, before turning his attention to the mystery voice.

"Tell me who you are if your being protected by your great Mistress," he yelled,

Then, without warning, a black swirling mist landed before their eyes, it's pace quickening every second, before a man clocked in a silver jacket emerged before them

"I am Morgormir, the Silver Knight and future King of this god forsaken rock of a planet!" He announced,

"I accept by the way," Samson whispered in David's ear

"Glad to hear it, David congratulated back, before Morgormir stopped him,

"Enough chit-chat, I'm not here to fight, or have a philosophical debate..."

"Then what?" Jess shouted

"I'm here to brag," Morgormir cackled

"Yeh, your future dictator, Your mistress is the greatest, etcetera etcetera, we get the picture," David glared

"Though all those things are correct, you are wrong," Morgormir informed,

"Then what?" David cried, getting impatient,

"Your friends, are defeated, and not even by my hand or my mistress's," Morgormir snarled, "By that of a mutant who was to fight for you."

"Pete?" Jess said, shocked, "why, has he signed up for your army?"

"No, not even that, he defeated your friends, then was captured by his own traps," Morgormir gloated

"That's not possible, you must have had something to do with this!" David insisted,

"Oh, a little, but not allot, see for yourself!" Morgormir finished, as the same mist that had brought him down swiftly whisked him away, leaving the five team members reeling.


	14. Return to Plymouth

**Chapter 13**

Plymouth.  
Breck Road

A Street that had seen such action but an hour ago, now desolate. Not one sole dared tread on the paving that had seen such mysterious happenings. But Chaos was to return that night. Out of nowhere, an unpredicted storm blew over the sleepy city. The winds picked up. Rain lashed down, and lightning cracked the ground itself. The wind blew dust around the makeshift war zone, as David and Samson led the team down to the scene where their companions had fallen.

"Everyone keep on your guard, I'm not losing anyone else tonight," David instructed.

M however, was about to reveal the mystery that had brought them here very quickly. "Look over there!" She cried. David turned, and saw a boy, lying on the ground, static. Everyone ran over to see what had happened. Only David knew who it was.

"Pete?" He said remorsefully. The boy looked to be dead. but as David spoke, his eyes opened to see the face behind the voice.

"Are...you...David?" he wheezed. David nodded apathetically.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for what Morgormir did to you" he said to the injured mutant.

"So am I," He replied softly "I've killed your team!"

"No you haven't, there's still a chance!" David's pleaded

"If i'd have know they were fighting for you, i would have joined instantly, and if i survive, i promise to fight for you." Pete sighed, "I am almost too weak to keep myself afloat, but I must tell you one last thing,"

"Go on," M answered for David.

" Look for the city of golden lights David, they are doing the same as you; your team is not alone against Althea. Look for them, as they are looking for you."

"The city of golden lights," David puzzled, "What is that?"

"An ancient city, that lived in the sky!" Pete recalled, "It was destroyed in a war against Althea's mutants, but one ship from it's port survived. 3 crew members with special gifts you don't posses will aid you when you find them, You're legacy was know by them from the second you drank that vile that transformed you. Another war is coming, not just between two cities, but between mutants, and humans. Be prepared, find the crew, and fight for a cause worth fighting for."

And with that, Pete followed Siobhan, Jason and Fi, and sank into the new world.

"No, David cried, as Pete sunk out of his reach, and the ground solidified again.

"What now?" asked M.

"If the city want's to find us, they will in time. Right now all i want to do is save my team," David "We head back to London tonight!"

Beneath the ground, and through the brown haze, Pete fell to the floor of a base that had remained hidden for so long. It's dungeons had long been filled by his prisoners, and then his carcass's, but now they were out of use, as he became one of only 4 prisoners left. He was grabbed, stripped of his uniform, and chained hands and feet to a pole. Around him were Jason, Fi and Siobhan, who was still unconscious.

However, there was another, as she stood before him.

"Are you...?" Pete stuttered. The woman nodded, her body from the hip down was replaced by a blue gas. As she floated towards him, he heard her hiss,

"I...Am...Althea!"


	15. The Palace

**Chapter 14**

Back in London, and David brought M, Samson, Jess and Daine back to the base for the fisrt time. The Palace was finally operational. And with a Palace such as this, there had to be workers to oversee it.

These were in the form of three teenagers, the same age as David and the others. David made M head of _personnel _as he like to call it. In the reception, they had gathered to begin their new duties. Yet, as soon as she saw the leader of the three, M forgot totally about the work ahead.

"Hi," she spluttered, obviously smitten by him. He was about the same size as her, ""perfect start"" she thought, the only thing was his hair was also the same length as her long, brown locks. ""not to worry"" she thought, trying to compose herself, ""Long hair on a bloke is a sign of interestingness,""

"I'm M" she introduced herself.

"M?" the lad said curiously,

"Yep, M, nothing more, nothing less." she assured him,

"In that case, I'm O" he said jokingly

"And your real name is?" M was unimpressed, but undaunted by O's witt.

"Not until you give me yours." O teased.

After pondering this offer, M leant forward and whispered into his ear, and O did the same to her, as the other two workers watched on, hoping to overhear the names, but unsuccessfully.

"What a beautiful name!" O exclaimed, "French?"

"as is yours," M smirked, feeling triumphant.

"Indeed," O laughed, before the conversation turned to more serious matters,

"M, this is Ella, and this is Will" he said, introducing his two companions.

"Nice to meet you," M shook their hands.

Will was a smaller boy than O, with blonde spiked hair. Ella on the other hand, was a giant, and she dwarfed all three workers. M felt really intimidated when going to shake her hand, and realising she was a whole head shorter than her. Putting this aside, she led the workers through to the main office, where the others were hard at work.  
After another set of introductions, M showed them to their station, all on the ground floor of the base. There were 4 desks, one for each of the workers, one spare and a door that led to the reception. At any one time, 2 would be at the reception to direct any visitors around the premises and one would be stationed on the other side working and being an aid to they garage workers, where there were a further 3 desks, two already occupied by Jess and Samson. On the second floor were another set of desks, M and Daine had occupied two of them, and there was a further two yet to be taken, on the third floor was another two desks, and on the top floor was David's specially designed office, a glass pyramid that dominated the ceiling, along with a pole that was clearly intent as a perch for Jess and Fi. This was a base ready for war

But David had yet more plans for his latest recruitments. On the lower levels of the base was his laboratory, and the bottom half of the garage. He was about to give his three workers their biggest responsibility yet. Down in the laboratory stood something that had remained under covers since it arrived, on the first day his base had been accessible after his meeting with the Professor.

Leading Will, O and Ella down a winding staircase, David entered his lab, and headed to the covered contraption.

"What I'm going to show you is something so special, this whole war could depend on it," he issued to the recruitments

"well, go on, show us," Will asked excitedly.

"very well," David agreed, and without even looking, whisked the covers off his machine. It was the professors' Transformer, the very machine that had given him his powers. In the bay of it were 3 vials, already full. He handed one to each of his guests.

"These are similar, but somewhat different to the one i got," he informed the workers, "Though they do the same purpose, they are altered so your powers are already decided. You will all have the same. The power of _Laser Technology."_

_"_What's Laser Technology?" Ella asked,

"i was about to answer that," David said firmly, "Laser Technology does two things. One, it enhances your mind. Your thoughts are processed, like they are on a computer, giving you complete knowledge of any logical fact,"

"Cool," Will exclaimed, "How'd you manage that?"

"I harnessed the power from mine. I got the same power when i changed," David revealed,

"You said it did two things?" Ella pushed on impatiently,

"Second, It, rather James bond-y, gives you the ability to fire laser beams from your eyes!" David continued,

"WOW!" The three said in unison.

"i can see your very enthusiastic about the idea," David smiled. He then handed out the three vials of liquid. Instantly, the three workers drank the liquid, and were almost immediately absorbed by a red glow. When it died down, the three of them collapsed, exhausted, as if they had just run flat out through the process.

"Energy withdrawal," David explained, "Don't worry, you get it back soon enough; so, when your ready, i need you to see one last thing."

Picking themselves up, Ella, Will and O followed David into the adjacent room, beneath the garage workshop. As David flicked on the lights, 3 Ferrari's came into view, each with the name of one of the three on it.

"Your main job will be up in the reception, but occasionally, you will be required to chauffeur for the team when we're under cover," he explained to the amazed squad of newly designated drivers, " The enhanced mind power allows you to have the knowledge of how to drive cars at a VERY young age!"

"bloody hell, thanks!" spluttered O shaking David's hand thoroughly.

"Don't mention it! David chuckled. However, the Euphoria was soon broken by a loud crash coming from outside. As David turned, he saw Samson appear almost magically at his side,

"What's going on? he cried.

"Trouble," David shouted back, as he opened the garage door. As he looked into the night sky, he saw Blue objects, soaring across the city.

"Meteorites?" Will suggested hopefully, but David shook his head.

"No, their Althea's troops, they've been summoned to their master!"

The intercom crackled, "David," M's voiced sounded loud and clear. "The meteorites are following a flag ship heading down the channel. It looks like their moving back to Plymouth!"

"If we can follow them, we may find an entrance to Althea's base!" David screamed optimistically, then pushed a button on the intercom,

"M, keep tracking that ship, and send Jess into the air after it, although tell her to keep clear of the meteors,"

"Sure thing Boss," M signed out.

"O," David cried, "You have your first chance in your new car, If we take mine, Althea will know we're onto her, yours are unknown, i want to baptise you to the team. Samson, you coming?"

"I'll run along side" Samson replied,

"Good idea; O, get your seatbelt fastened, we're going for a little spin"

The engine roared as the car rolled out of the garage. Samson was jogging along side

"You're in a Ferrari, can't we go faster? he mocked.

"Fine," David sighed, "push that button" he whispered to O.

Obediently, O pushed the button as directed. A Blue flame shot out of the exhaust as he car flew off, leaving Samson in his dust.

"No one likes a show-off," Samson muttered, before heading off in pursuit.

On the open road, David started to quiz his new employee.

"So, _O_ what's your real name? "

"That's top secret, surely you of all people should understand that." O replied cunningly

"I'm your boss, you can't keep secrets from your boss,"

"Yeh but..." O began

"You told M," David interrupted

"How do you know about that?" O gasped, but David just looked at him knowingly.

"My name is Olva," he said reluctantly

"Olva; Scandinavian?"

"Well that's two offers," Olva smirked

"Half?" David asked

"Well done," Olva was impressed, "but don't tell anyone, please"

"Tell them what?" David assured him

As the car tore onto the motorway, David saw Jess flying overhead. She appeared to be signalling to a ship sailing down shore.

"That'll be Althea's flagship. That's what her minions are following." David deduced

"Where'd you think it's heading? Olva asked

"Where all other ships go. The port!" David said, as if it was obvious.

"Of coarse, sorry," Olva snorted, "so, do you want me to shoot at it or something?"

No, we're here to follow it, i want my team back," David announced, a hint of anger in his voice.

The car turned off at the next junction, and entered down the backstreets. Samson and Jess were in hot pursuit as the car pulled to a sudden stop.

"OK, I know I designated you driver, but please, never do that again or I will swing for you." David groaned, clutching his stomach where the seatbelt had dug in.

"Sorry boss," Olva apologised, "but I thought that we might want to avoid that." he pointed to a crowd of mutants, more appearing in blue puffs of smoke by he second. Among them was Morgomir.

"This is the port apparently" Olva sarcastically commented.

"Well deduced" David muttered, clearly apprehensive towards the crowd gathering just a few yards away round the corner. They advanced just out of site, and unsure whether this was a good, David got out of the car. Olva hastily followed. Jess and Samson had caught up and the four of them peered around the corner to watch as the group plunged into the icy waters of the sea.

"An underground entrance," Samson whispered, "how do we get in"?

"well, how many of you can swim, 'cos that looks deep." David inquired,

"I can change into a marine animal," Jess answered, "So I can,"

"By the way, it might have been easier to say fish, not _marine animal,_" Samson mocked

"Do you want me to throw you into the water, or would you like to dive in on your own accord," Jess scowled, Samson was taken aback,

"Actually, i can't my powers don't allow me to move underwater," he stuttered,

"Neither do mine," Olva inserted,

"Well, that's just me and Jess then," David concluded, before Samson interrupted

"Hang on, you're electrical, how can you even touch water without reacting with every drop?" he cried

"I can create some kind of case that's only electrical on the inside, so i can swim without getting wet!" David said, as he started to laugh at how amazing his powers were turning out to be.

"Well you learn something new every day," Samson sighed, as David and Jess dived in to follow the legions of Althea.

"So what do we do now?" Olva asked as they dropped out of site beneath the waves.

"We could try and find another way in," Samson suggested.

"I'm liking thaaaaa..." Olva cried, as a figure grabbed him, shocking him as the same happened to Samson. Neither were able to fight back, as the figure grabbed their hands in one fist, and hoisted them up. Both figures looked identical, and a third walked in-between them.

"Guess who, all three said in unison. The third, again, looked identical to the other two. As Samson and Olva saw who it was who was holding them, a shudder went up their spines,

"Guess what my power is," Morgormir growled as his two other selves hissed in their captives ears. "That's right, i can make divisions of myself. How cool is that!" he mocked his two prisoners, "And it's caught me two little vigilantes who want to stop the end of the world,..."

At the mention of Althea's plan, Samson and Olva looked at each other in horror.

"Oh, hasn't your big boss worked that out yet, what my mistress is doing? Well what a shame for your little crew. But, lets not _hang _here on a cold night, lets go and have a close up of my wife's work!" He signalled to his two copies, and they carried Olva and Samson off, while Morgormir stared into the Sea where David and Jess had submerged to infiltrate his base. "Morgormir and Althea are married?" Olva gasped, as he and Samson were taken helplessly away, to join the rest of the team in the dungeons. But beneath the ground, unknown to Morgormir, or David, or Althea herself, A great plan was taking place. Through the empty corridors of Althea's base, Fi's scream signalled a great battle was about to begin.


	16. Rebellion

**Chapter 15**

Down in the dungeon, Siobhan had yet to stir. 2 of Althea's human guards, armed with only their rifles, came to examine the body that had been unconscious for 26 hours. Even the Jason looked pensive as They unchained her and lay her on a bed for examination. A doctor, also one of Althea's human henchmen, came in to join the guards, with a 3rd guard accompanying him for cover.

"How long she been out?" The doctor grunted

"Over a day," answered the first guard,

"Not looking good then," said the third guard, who had come in with the doctor.

"No, not really," The first guard sighed

The doctor placed his stethoscope to Siobhan's chest.

"I can't get a heartbeat!" He said through clenched teeth, feeling her wrist, "No pulse, she's dead." he concluded. The three captives looked from one another in shock and horror, but unseen to the others, Fi cracked a smirk. The guards turned from Siobhan, and laughed at the captives, at Pete in particular.

"killed one of your own team-mates, is this the standard of our opposition?" The second guard mocked, as Pete came close to tears.

However, as the guards walked away, a sky blue blast hit all three of them in the back, knocking the doctor to the floor. The guards, however, stood upright, Frozen, encased in ice. Siobhan sat upright. The doctor looked at her in dismay.

"You--were dead!--You---Your heart----it st--it stopped!" he stuttered

"Not stopped," Hissed Siobhan, "Just Frozen!"

From behind the terrified doctor came a n even more horrifying sound, that echoed around the city. Fi let out a scream that could wake the hounds of hell, as the chains holding her to the pole she was held to shattered as a nuclear blast charged through them and headed towards the doctor, who disintegrated as he was knocked through the air. The guards, frozen by Siobhan Shattered with the ice surrounding them. However, yet more guards came rushing through the door into the ransacked room. Fi fired another shot at the chains holding Jason and Pete. As they shattered, Jason fired a volcanic flame at the oncoming masses, who evaporated instantly. Pete shook the ground beneath their feet, and the doorway collapsed, preventing any further troops to enter the room. But their biggest threat had already entered from the back door.

"Sport?" Morgormir laughed as his copies flung Samson and Olva to the ground.

"Now let's see, names; Samson, Olva, Fi, Jason, my dear friend Pete, and YOU? he signalled to Siobhan, "You were supposed to be dead!"

"No, just hibernating," Siobhan snarled

"Hibernating? Very clever, very clever indeed, if you were a man, that would make you virtually the same as me!"

"Very flattering from the man who makes copies of himself!" Siobhan retorted

"Yes, quite," laughed Morgormir, almost as if he and Siobhan were best friends, which made Siobhan very nervous.

"However, now you WILL die, and i will make no mistakes of your conscious state, i assure you!" His tone had changed to that which Siobhan had expected, which, in a way, made her feel more comfortable.

"why, what are you going to do to me? Make a second version of me? Make me feel less unique?" She mockingly over dramatised her actions, pretending to swoon and the likes.

"No, just fill the room with poisonous gasses and lock you in! Simple really," Morgormir's words quickly washed the smile off Siobhan's face. As he turned to leave however, Siobhan fired a blast at the door, freezing it shut.

"And I've made sure that its chemical code means even i can't crack it, so if we die, you die too! David has enough people left to fight Althea..." But her words were drowned out by Morgormir's laughter. "What's so funny? You're going to die!"

"No I'm not!" Cackled Morgormir, "There was never any gas, there was just a trap! The time it takes for the ice to melt, David and the fly-by girl will be dead, and all hope will be lost! And with you trapped in here with me, there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Realising they'd been tricked, the team looked at each other in horror, except Olva, who pulled out a gun and shot Morgormir in the _lower groin area _as he called it. Morgormir let out a howl then bent over cradling his private area, before he created a copy of himself, then allowed the injured version of himself to disappear, and the repaired version of him to growl at Olva

"Had that been permanent I would have been VERY Upset!!"


	17. Something's Coming

**Chapter 16**

Keeping to the shadows of the water, David and Jess watched as the Minions of Althea sunk into an abyss.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had an effing temple!" whispered Jess, who had taken the form of a dolphin. Being unable to speak underwater, David just nodded intensely.

As the last of the followers went out of site, David and Jess swam out of hiding, and set off in pursuit. The sea was relatively calm that night, so as the saw a wall of Seaweed swaying rather rapidly before them, they figured they had reached their first destination. As the slipped through the hole in the sea wall into a rock corridor. It looked pretty natural, but known to the pair, it was rough cut, probably by powers. "Looks like someone's been busy" Jess shuddered ominously, as she changed back to her old form but David wasn't paying attention, he was tending to his soaking hair, which had gone a darker shade of black, compared to his lighter shade he had had since he had transformed. His body and clothing, as he had claimed, was stone dry however, causing much confusion with Jess,

"i thought you said you could keep yourself totally dry?" she challenged his previous claim,

"I can, i just chose to get my hair wet, he smiled cheekily

"Why?" she exclaimed

"Because i like the tone, i think it goes with my eyes," he chuckled

"Vanity all over" chortled Jess, as David burst out laughing, and Jess couldn't help but join him, and before too long, both friends were trying desperately 5to calm themselves down before they advanced any further. Their mood suddenly swung when the lights started to dim. The atmosphere started to deepen. Although they were only a few moments behind the minions, there was no sign of them, they couldn't see them, they couldn't hear them, nothing. They decided to continue tentatively, wondering whether there was a trap planned. And overhead, there every move was being monitored. A Girl wearing a gold and white dress appeared to be affecting the lights with her hand. A golden glow flowed from her hand through her body. A second girl, wearing a black lace dress stood at her side  
Her hair a mix of black with white streaks.

"Luca, stop that!" she ordered, her voice harsh, but quite as to avoid the attention of David and Jess.

"Sorry," Luca growled "Are we sure he's the one who threatens Althea? Jet?"

"He must be," Jet replied "There's too much evidence and facts for it to be a coincidence." she chuckled, "the female shares my birth name. That is a coincidence, our research isn't."

A third girl stood to Luca's left. She had red, curly locks, and a black suit similar to the suits David's team wore. " The Shift Order is in position." she said

"Well done Sofamke," Jet commented, before Sofamke erupted,

" DON'T call me Sofamke, Either Sof or Famke, not both." she demanded, struggling to keep her voice down

"Sorry Sof," Jet stuttered.

"Enough talking, this can't wait any longer, the city must survive through us," mumbled Luca

"As must the Order," added Jet, Her black stilettos piercing the rock beneath their feet, "The traitor will be decapitated, his blood will stain my sword.

"We shall descend this night," hissed Luca, "Morgormir will pay for his treachery!"

"Sof, stay here," Jet ordered, "wait until we give the signal,"

"Yes mam'" Sofamke saluted, as Luca and Jet drifted into the dark.

David and Jess, trod carefully through the shadows of the cave. There was no sign of anyone from Althea's crew. As the darkness engulfed the entire corridor, David created an orb in the palm of his hand. Unlike the ones that he had used against his school colleagues, this one was purely to light the way. Although the light didn't reveal much, Something else caught David's attention.

" What was that?" he said quickly

"What?" jess asked, somewhat confused

"I heard something, something in the darkness!" he gasped, "Something's coming!"


	18. Coral and Jem

**Chapter 17**

The sound of footsteps rang through the hollow cave. David and Jess hurried through the night, panicking. Something, or someone was pursuing them. David's orb had burnt out, He had to rely on the small amount of light left to navigate him and Jess through the maze of Rock. Hurrying in every possible direction, Jess had grown her wings and was following David from up above, but was still unable to see what was following them. As they continued their escape, a red flarebomb whistled past Jess and exploded on the carved walls. Jess spun in midair before continuing her flight. Yet more flarebombs shot up, calling for more acrobatics to avoid them. Each explosion created enough light for David to navigate himself around with ease, before the worst case scenario occurred.

"Dead end, we're trapped!" Wheezed David, as Jess landed beside him. Bombs exploded either side of them. Both of them were in serious danger. There was just enough light to view for about an 8 foot circumference. Backs against the wall, two figures walked into the light.

"Who are you?" David asked, without even looking at them properly. A deep, rough voice answered him.

"We are the children of Althea!" it growled. The second figure was the most visible, with long blonde hair, in a navy outfit. her voice was soft, but had a distinct air of venom behind it.

"I am Jem, and this is my brother, Coral. No introductions needed for you, although we are curious what you want us to put on your tombstone? We're good like that," she hissed, her blue eyes connected with the darker blue of David's

"You have nowhere to run," grunted Coral, who's figure had red reefs sprouting from his eyes, wrists, and ankles. A red exo-spine rippled down his back. his bare feet caused the rock beneath them to stain red until he lifted his foot from the ground.

"state the obvious you walking poison," David retorted, the detail had not gone unnoticed. "But i warn you, would your mothers maternal instincts really be able to survive the brutal damage done to her children?"

"Is that a challenge?" Coral asked, his tone becoming less corrupt by his power, almost sounding human.

"It's a threat," warned David, only to be met by the twins menacing smiles.

"So be it," hissed Jem, her hands teaming with a blue light. "Let the War begin!"

"Oh and what are you going to do, wave your hair in my face?" David scorned

In response, Jem revealed her power, creating a gymnastics performance, her body parts elongating and stretching into positions that made David cringe, before he had to dodge her outstretched leg swinging a matter of centimetres in front of his face. As she regained human shape, he cracked his neck, to which she repeated.

"No one likes a show-off," David glared at her, his gaze fixed upon her eyes, trying to see if he could intimidate her.

"I'm a born warrior, and yet i have time _to show off_," she scoffed, "I am indeed...flexible!"

"I bet it took you all day to think up that one," said David through gritted teeth,

"Indeed, i had to employ people to help me with it," Jem sarcastically sighed. Even as she said this, David was amazed by her elegance, and that she was twin to the_ brute _to her right. coral had about the sophistication of a stewed rat. The only thing slightly sophisticated about him from looks alone was his posture, which he guest was from constant nagging from his sister, who didn't want to be associated with one who looks like an animal. Any time he spoke, it had an under toned growl accompanying it, which continued at a more discreet level when he wasn't. It was also pretty obvious where his name had come from, judging the growths from the three separate body areas. his green eyes looked acidic, his teeth were stained black, yellow and red, which repulsed Jess, but seemed very undoubting to David, who just thought that he looked like an O'T'T thrash metal singer. Even so, their powers combined posed a large threat. That appeared to be what Althea must be so proud of, he thought.

His period of thought was interrupted by Coral launching another flare at the, from the growths on his wrists. As it hurtled towards Jess, she vanished completely, in a manor Daine would have been proud of, thought David as he stared in utter amazement as the flare past through the very spot Jess had been standing, and exploded. Then, without warning, she reappeared.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled, as it appeared Coral and Jem were also intrigued.

"You forget I can take the form of any animal, i chose an ant!" Jess smirked

"Bloody hell, two women show-offs, bitch fight imminent" David moaned, prompting Jess to hit him hardly in the arm. After throwing her a stern look, David, again, without warning, fired an electrical charge at their two adversaries. As Jem dramatically dodged it with her power, Coral was sent flying, and he crashed into the rock wall, the others all winced, as he slid to the floor, stunned. In retaliation, Jem fired an almighty blast of energy towards David, who met it with another of his own. The two streams erupted into a ball of power that spun ominously, growing by the second. Wisely, Jess took cover behind a felled boulder, as the ball looked like it was going to burst with enormous force any second. Then something none of them had expected, a golden flame appeared in the middle of the ball, not caused by either Jem nor David. The flame then transformed into a golden eagle, and then a horse. As then, as Jess had predicted, the ball erupted with enormous force, the two contributors were thrown back into separate ends of the cave, a rider formed from the horses back. A second black horse was riding in midair above the scene. As it whinnied, it then swooped down and advanced on the two children of Althea, driving them back into the darkness. The rider of the second horse was hooded, but as she flung back her hood, her face was still masked with a black face-cover. The first rider illuminated the cave with an enormous amount of light that almost blinded both Jess and David, and the mystery rider, who reacted with the up most displeasure.

"Luca!" said the rider, who, unknown to David and Jess, was Jet. Luca dimmed the light surrounding her. She was also hooded, but had no mask. As she lowered her hood, and Jet removed her mask, Jess, who was coming out of hiding behind the boulder, plucked up courage.

"Who are you?" she asked Jet.

"The black Captain, Jet" she answered

"Well, The Black Captain Jet," David groaned, cradling his head from the explosion, "and i'm guessing by your shrill cry your opposite is Luca," He sarcastically waved at Luca, who waved back sweetly, "allow me to ask with the up most respect who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?"

"We need your help," Luca replied gravely.

"Then help i shall," David sighed, "Once you've explained everything, and i mean, everything!"

Luca and Jet just nodded solemnly.


	19. Betrayal at Atiome

**Chapter 18**

Sitting down in a corner, Jet and Luca, now joined by Sofamke began to recall what had happened.

"We are from the city of golden lights," Luca explained, "As is Morgormir!"

"Morgormir?" David asked,

"When Althea rose to power, Morgomir had been living in the city for a number of years. Obviously, being her favourite creation, Althea immediately sent for him."

"Not only did he break up with his wife at the time, he tore the city apart, scavenging for resources he could use to aid his mistress." Jet continued

"We're the only one's who survived, except Morgormir, and his mysterious wife, although not together obviously," Sofamke added

"Explain more," David probed, intrigued.

1988

The giant city of Golden lights, Atiome, it's buildings a crisp white; it's roads a sunset orange. Soaring in the atmosphere, somewhere above western Europe. A hovering rock, home to the biggest colony of mutants unbeknown to the humans below. Corvad, president to this domain, stood at the edge of this floating marvel, and overviewed the world below. A blue hazed had formed over Egypt a few weeks back. "Mutant" Corvad grunted to himself.

Corvad was tall, wearing bright white robes that glistened in the late afternoon sun. A man and woman strode up to him, arms linked and gazing into each others eyes. Corvad turned to face them.

"Ah, Morgan, Mayge, how are you two today? Honeymoon on Saturday isn't it?"

"Yep, a long time in waiting," Mayge smiled sweetly at her new husband, "Morg couldn't get the time off work last month could you dear?" she looked dreamily at Morgan, who smiled and turned back to Corvad.

"The Middle East! A bit of tanning, then west to the Nile," he said.

"the Nile?" Corvad asked, then he beckoned Morgan with his finger. "Come and have a look at this." He said

As Morgan and Mayge looked over the edge, Corvad signalled to the blue haze.

"Look there, extraordinary Mutant activity. News reports tell me that there is something or someone menacing the people down there, the Egyptians are in a right state of Panic!" he explained

"That's one of the reasons we're going down that way, to investigate!" Morgan announced proudly, his eyes fixated on the mist.

"Well, we've sent numerous ships down to flush her out, it's untrue, The Victory, The Wells, The Counterpart, The Red Ruby, The Braveheart, all have gone and all have been smashed by this...this beast. When The Green Commander went down the last transmission was them being attacked by someone called Althea, god knows what relation she has to the haze, but any whatsoever could be catastrophic for our economy, and our reputation, the black market humans would lose all faith in our trade. We need to render this Althea and her haze, if indeed it is hers, harmless. That's why Luca will be taking The Shift Order down with Jet, we need our best gunman to kill this public menace!"

Mogan's view suddenly snapped back to Corvad, a look of utter contempt scrolled over his face.

"Kill It?" he cried, "What's wrong with reasoning with it? Using it, Bringing it back here to fight for us?" he screamed in protest.

"Morgan calm yourself, this Althea is far too dangerous, if we brought it back here the repercussions could be catastrophic!" Corvad turned his back on Morgan as he pursued his line of thought. But Morgan was finally ready to take a stand.

"Oh, but your right, cos it's already here!" He hissed, before lunging his hands into Corvad's back. Corvad gasped, as Morgan withdrew two daggers from the President, as Mayge screamed in shock.

"Morgan! You've killed him!" She shrieked, as Morgan turned to her, a face of pure hatred glared at her.

"And i would you, bitch!" He roared, as Mayge fell back, sobbing, shaking her head

"Morgan, No!" she wept, but his face just turned a darker red

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!!" he bellowed, as Mayge just cried harder

"My name is Morgormir!" he growled, before raising both daggers to plunge into his wife, when a bright light seemed to throw him away from her."

"Fuck off Morgomir," Luca roared, Sofamke at her side

"Luca!" He snarled back, picking up his daggers, then dividing himself into 4 separate selves, each holding two daggers, "Try and stop all of us" he cried, before charging towards the two citizens. however, yet again he was hit by another blast, except this time there were three grey spirally blasts, that looked like a sideways tornado of dust evaporating the three copies. Jet then appeared in front of him in a similar tornado, spiralling upwards from the ground, as the dust died down, Jet drew a hilt from her belt, and as she did so, a black blade appeared from it.

"On guard!" she growled at Morgormir, who looked at her with a fake smile across his face

"On guard!" he agreed, as he spoke, his two daggers grew into one large sword. Once the growth had been completed he charged at Jet, who did the same. A fierce bout ensued, calling for many acrobatics from both duellers. However, forcing Jet's sword from her hand, Morgormir looked to have finally won, and swung his sword back too finish her off, Luca's blade collided with his, then knocked him to the ground with the hilt, as Luca shone with her power, her blade a resemblance of her power. Morgormir's sword skidded along the floor, before toppling over the edge of the city, down to the earth below. Morgormir looked shocked, as Luca's sword tip rested on his throat. Gasping, he looked as Jet picked up her sword, which was lying next to the corpse of Corvad. Sofamke on the other hand, had pulled a pistol from her belt, and aimed it at Morgomir's stomach. Jet had joined Luca in aiming her sword at his neck. Despite being seconds from death, Morgomir seemed rather clam, if short of breathe from his battle.

"If i can't kill you I'll kill off your city!" he growled, and seconds after he spoke, a massive explosion ripped through the city. Nearly every building was felled. The enormous sound distracted all three crew members. As they moved their weapons, Morgormir took the chance to move, and through himself over the edge, into the atmosphere.

"NO!!" screamed Sofamke, as Morgormir plummeted further down. But even with their enemy escaping, their primary concern was the city, as brick and mortar fell to the ground. A great fire raged, as the citizens ran in terror, although many citizens had already been killed by the blast,. The remaining citizens were trapped in a ring of fire. Some were flying for safety, but all the others who couldn't were trapped, many caught ablaze, many passed out from the heat. Children screamed for their parents. Men were calling for their wives. The scream of mutants being burnt alive pieced the ears of Luca, Jet and Sofamke, who could do nothing now, it was too late. The fire had spread too quickly for them to save anyone. Tears rolled down their faces at the destruction. It had taken less than a minute for their lives to be blown apart.

"What now?" asked Sofamke?

"We avenge their deaths," muttered Jet, as the city fell quiet, only the sound of the crackilng fire remained.

"We do what the Parliament told us to do last." concluded Luca, "we fly down to earth, and kill Althea!"

"Is the ship still intact Sofamke?" Jet asked,

"Don't----call---me ----Sofamke!" gasped Sofamke, unable, even to raise her voice for that. She was still in shock from what had happened. "I moved the ship from the hanger this morning, It's in the atmosphere, the teleportation link was repaired yesterday."

"Thanks' Sof," muttered Jet, who fiddled with an option on her bracelet, and the three of them disappeared. Only one person was still alive to watch them, a girl who was drinking a forgetfulness potion, crying in a corner of the rubble, with no ones mind left to read.


	20. The Sewers

**Chapter 19**

"Oh my God!"

Jess and David were both shocked as they spoke in unison!"

"My God that's terrible, he just destroyed your homes like that?" Jess stuttered

"Yep!" sighed Luca

"Do we know where Mayge is now?" David asked

"No idea" Said Jet

"Not a clue!" added Luca

"She'll have changed in the last 4 years, so we won't even recognise her!" said Sofamke

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you again?" David asked Sofamke

"This is Sofamk..."

"I am NOT going to be called Sofamke, either Sof, or Famke, not both!" she yelled

"I'm surprised you haven't remembered that!" Luca chuckled

"I'm surprised you're not deaf with her voice!" cringed David, earning a scowl from Sofamke

"I did remember this time, i just wanted to wind her up," Jet said, gaining another look from Sofamke.

"This is NOT funny!" she hissed

"Oh calm your little self down, it's only a joke!" Jet scoffed

"so what do you need us for?" David tried to continue the original conversation

"We need you to help us kill Althea!" Jet replied, to be met by a look of anguish by David

"Well we were going to find her base, when you decided to veer us off corse, now we have absolutely no idea where we need to go!" he cried, feeling a little bit hacked off with Jet and Luca.

"Well, since you don't need any convincing, we can help you!" Luca said softly

"How?" David snapped, before calming himself, realising that they could be a useful allie.

"Watch, you'll like this," Jet smiled, nodding at Luca. As she did, Everyone began to glow white. The source of this glow appeared to be Luca, when suddenly, everyone bar Luca began to shake violently. The white light filled David's site, and when it faded, he was in a tunnel, the floor covered in water. Jess, Jet and Sofamke were also in this _tunnel_. There was a sudden flash of blue light and Luca appeared.

"Teleport," she said, smiling broadly.

"Another show-off," sighed David, as he looked around his new surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked

"The lower levels," said Jet, also looking around.

"Just another word for sewer then." groaned David

Jess too was looking, and something caught her eye.

"Look," she pointed, "A grill."

Sure enough, above their heads was a grill, with a ladder leading to the floor.

"well, anything to get me out of here," sighed David, and he moved to climb up the ladder.

As he pushed the grill out so he could pass, he entered what appeared to be a warzone. It was a corridor with rubble everywhere.

"Now this feels like home," muttered Sofamke, as she followed David.

"Where are we?" David turned to the hole as Jess climbed out.

"Somewhere near Althea's dungeons" came Luca's voice, as Jet climbed out after Jess. As Luca appeared, she grunted as she saw the mess.

"Yep, definitely the work of an evil villain." she sighed, before replacing the grill.

"This looks like it was a doorway," said Jess, looking at a pile of rock and wood in what looked to have been in a rectangular frame.

"Well, there's usually something behind a door," David replied, when he was suddenly feel quiet. A faint voice could be heard.

"David?" came a familiar voice, "Jess?"

"Shiv'!" The both cried.

"Guys?" came Jason's voice

"Jason!" David smiled broadly

"Help us!" Came Olva's voice, then an equally familiar, but much less welcome one.

"Yes, come and save us!" cried Morgormir mockingly

"MORGORMIR!" bellowed Luca, recognising it instantly

"Is that my little Luca?" came the reply, "And is Sofamke there with you?"

"I'm Not...!" But Sofamke didn't even bother, knowing he was definitely trying to wind her up.

"And of coarse there must be the girl who should be dead!" Morgormir finished. Jet, however remained silent. Instead, she just fired another spiralling blast at the rubble, which vanished almost immediately. They were through, and now they were going to finish on Atiome. BUt as the dust settled, all the could here was Morgormir's laugh.

"The Prison is broken, I am free!" he cried "and now you are at the mercy of Althea!"

By the time Jet and Luca had entered the room, Morgormir had vanished.


	21. Althea

**Chapter 20**

The reunion of the team was one that was cherished. It was one of the moments that almost made the job worth while to David. The though of the deaths that came with it all, however, especially after what he had been told, left a great deal of anguish inside. But the site of Jason and Siobhan lifted that temporarily. He also had chance to meet with Pete for the first time. For the first time, his team was complete, and with the addition of the city behind him, he finally had a team worthy of challenging Althea's order. However, that was about to be put to the test. David's earpiece crackled, and M's voice rang through it.

"Good to hear from you again M!" he said.

"Sir, pleasures aside, you might want to get everyone out of there!"

"Why?" David asked, but the sound that came next was one that was one that made his spine shudder.

"Because I'm coming to get you!" A woman's voice hissed through the earpiece. David's panic gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"M?" he asked tentatively

"That wasn't me sir, it was her! She's coming!" She sighed. As the transmission ended, David switched the earpiece off, and ordered his team."

"We need to get out of here! How many of you can fly?" hew asked hurriedly Jason, Fi, Jess and Jet raised their hands.

"Then fly, get back to the base in London, Jason, lead the way Jet doesn't know her way back."

"Yes sir!" the four of them said, and headed for the open window

"Luca, Teleport some of the others, How many can you get out?" David continued

"Five, including myself."

"Right, you, Famke, Olva, Shiv and Pete." he decided quickly "Hurry!!"

"Yes sir," she said. "You lot he said, grab my hands."

As they obeyed, Luca swiftly flashed with the blue/white light, and they were gone.

"What about me?" Samson asked

"You can run fast, we're getting out of here. I can fly, but I'm not leaving anyone on their own!" David said, feeling maternal for his team. His anguish, however, had returned, and as the entered the corridor, he saw why. A flash of turquoise light hit Samson, who was catapulted back. David, who was stood behind him, caught him in mid-flight with his powers. Samson hovered upside down, facing David.

"Cheers Mate," he said

"Don't mention it," David replied, before landing Samson on the ground gently. As Samson moved, from behind him emerged his nemesis.

"Looks like I've landed the first punch!" Althea snarled, her eyes glinting as David started to get agitated

"Then i'll land the second." said a familiar voice said from nowhere. Then, suddenly, Daine appeared beside David, and fired a shot at Althea, similar to one David had seen him use against Fi in the forest. However, unlike what happened to Fi, Althea just knocked it away with a shied of energy in her right hand. As it spun over her shoulder, it crashed into a wall, which vanished almost instantly, causing part of the ceiling to collapse.

"She's..." Daine began

"A more powerful mutant than you've seen yet?" David tried to finish his sentence

"Well i don't know, there's you?" Daine said hopefully. Althea prevented David by answering.

"A boy, against my might?" she cackled

"Funnily enough, that's what your husband said on top of Snowdon," David retorted

"Funnily enough," Althea rasped, "He was the one who summoned me!"

"So that's where the prize snake got to." David glared at Althea."

"For better or for worse!" Althea said sarcastically.

"Indeed," David couldn't be bothered pursuing that conversation. "so, your great plan, i don't like guessing games, so tell me straight and i may show some lenience when ruin it!"

"She wants the end of the world!" Samson recalled

"The end of the world _as we know it!"_ Althea corrected

"Well that's not so bad then is it?" Daine asked hopefully, but only earning a scolding look off David and Samson

"The end of the world as we know it?" David repeated "What do you mean _as we know it?_"

"This poisonous rock shall be flattened, and all life obliterated!" Althea cried, "Leaving space for my new mutant empire to rise in its dust!"

"You're going to kill 6 billion people?" David shot back at her

"Oh no no, only about half of them, the other half will be harvested, and will become part of the new empire." Althea informed

"And that's better?" David persisted "£ billion people dead, the other 3 billion become slave mutants in your new regime, with only, what, 4 mutants free of the torture. You, your husband and your children..."

"Who you brutally attacked!" Althea interrupted,

"Well they deserved it!" David growled remembering the incident in the cave.

"And how does that make you and your team better than mine?" hissed Althea, her face inches from David's.

"I don't wont to kill 3 billion people," David answered

"Make that 3 billion and 3!" Althea looked from Samson to Daine, back to David, "So i suggest you run for your life!" she snarled, as her minions started to teleport into appearance behind her. David, Samson and Daine started to back away slowly.

"I said RUN!" Althea screamed, as the three obeyed. As they turned the corner, Althea signalled to her baying troops, and they charged after them. The noise was unbelievable. The sound of footsteps rang through the ears of everyone in the base. As he ran, David scanned the area with an electrical pulse sound-wave, which was just as effective as x-ray vision. This gave him an idea of how to manoeuvre himself around the base. As they neared a junction David screamed "RIGHT!"

After a selection of "RIGHT'S, LEFT'S, NO I MEANT RIGHT'S" They hurried into the yard. Olva's car had disappeared, and it was too far for Daine to run, and David was certain he wasn't going to leave anyone behind, David looked for another way out. Then it struck him. M had been tracking him, she could send Luca to teleport them out! Switching on the earpiece again, he shouted,

"M?" There was no reply "M?" he cried again

"She's already sent me,!" Said Luca's voice behind him.

"Oh thank god!" David sighed in relief, as Luca's now somewhat familiar flash of blue took them to safety.


	22. Home

**Chapter 21**

Home. Well, sort of.

The continuous thought sequence that was tattooed onto David's mind. The revolution of his life had left him with this, his last corner of hope. What more it had left him with the greatest predicament his life had made him confront. Not only his life, but that of his friends, and even as far as every person who was alive on this earth was in jeopardy. The Professors words echoed through the channels of his brain. He had done this to himself. He had seen his enemy. He had confronted his enemy, but the time for running had passed, and for David's liking had lasted time too short. The next time he faced Althea, he had to fight her, and defeat her, even kill her if he got the chance. That was what his little escapades were all leading to. He could not rest until that moment had come and passed.

He had landed in the reception area. Samson and Daine were sprawled over the floor. They, quite obviously, didn't take to teleportation as well as he and Luca. Ella was behind the desk. Her eyes were wide open, it showed that their entrance had shocked her,

"Well," she stuttered, not able to say much more

"Get used to it, you're in a world relatively new," Luca advised.

"And one about to end, unless we move quickly!" Samson added brashly

"Unless I move quickly," David corrected, resigning to the fact he was going to have to lead the line.

"We can help!" Luca assured him

"But only so much," David sighed, "The hard part has to be done by me alone, anyone else will be killed if they try!"

"But..." Luca just couldn't think of the words to comfort him.

"Precisely," David muttered, and walked into the base

As he walked in, there was a second round of reunions. Sofamke had been placed behind the desk with Will and Olva at the spare desk. Pete, likewise, had been put into the garage office with Jess, being aid to Samson, who worked in the garage itself next door, Pete as his aid. Jason and Siobhan had taken up the two desks on the third floor, but a major renovation had happened between floors 2 and 3, the two desks spare on floor two had been removed and placed on a podium that had been welded to the framework, and had been occupied by Jet and Luca. The base was full of life, and ready to combat Althea. His intense mood was then multiplied when, over the stereo system, the Scissor Sisters rang through.

It was at this point that he started to regret putting Siobhan and Jess in charge of CD selection

But the music did start to lighten the mood of the other team-mates, and it wasn't long before their mood seeped into David, who then moved over to the built in bar, something he had specifically asked for in his design specification two weeks before his transformation. A Bloody Mary seemed in order; "nothing better than fighting an evil villain half drunk," he thought to himself, as Will poured him his cocktail. Jess then came to join him, a vodka already waiting for her. By the looks of things, she was on at least her third, although being mutants, they were all heavy drinkers, but also, only Siobhan and Fi were over 16, which worried Dan somewhat.

"I must say, that Jason's a bit fit!" Jess blurted out, although she didn't seem drunk enough to not know what she was saying. David looked at her in shock.

"Jason? Really?" He asked, half shocked, half intrigued.

"Yeh, nice torso, nice legs, i bet he has a REALLY big..."

"I really don't want to know!!" David stopped her sharply

"I was going to say personality!!" Jess looked at him innocently

"Down girl," David's tone told Jess he wasn't fooled, "He's one of my really close friends."

"After everything that happened at your school?" Jess asked

"How do you know about that?" he asked back

"Siobhan told me."

"You've always got to let the good in someone over rule the bad." David sipped harder on his drink.

"Perhaps, but how can you trust him, you had tried to kill him in Bracknell!" Jess reminded him

"So did you, in Sherwood forest!" David responded

"Yeh, but that was precautionary, you could have been working for her for all we knew." Jess seemed defiant

"I've saved his life on more than one occasion, i think that rules out the attempted murder!" David refilled his glass

"But, i'll say it again, how can you trust him?"

"How can i trust anyone?"

"True true," Jess seemed acquiescent

"At the end of the day, he's done so much for me, everyone has. It seems like i have to trust them if i want to get through this alive."

"You _want _to trust them." Jess hinted

"That too." David sighed "Anyway, aren't you wanting to go out with him, what's with the doubt in faith?" he asked

"I'm finding reasons for _you _not to like him, I think he's sex on legs!" Jess turned her attention to Jason, who was in a disco dance tournament with Daine, Will and M.

"Well, go for it, just make sure you know what you're doing." David warned

"I never know what i'm doing," Jess winked.

"That's assuring,!" David moaned, as Jess walked off to join in the competition.

Despite his feelings of deep worry, David seemed relaxed, and watched as Daine and Will collided mid dance, causing them to fall over, onto a despondent Luca. It was an evening to let yourself go, but in the back of David's mind, he knew it would be one of very few. His attention was then drawn as M and Jason beckoned him to the makeshift dance floor, and for the next couple of hours, not even Althea could spoil the party.


	23. Romances

**Chapter 22**

After a night of partying that had ventured into the early hours, it fell quiet until the late morning. M, Will and Daine had sprawled themselves across the desk, after their dance-off had turned into a fiasco. David, Jess, Samson, Jason, Pete and Jet had collapsed on the staircase. Luca and Fi had fallen asleep at their desks. Siobhan, Ella and Olva were asleep at the bar. Sofamke was the first to wake, and as she cleared up, Jason awoke from his unconscious state. He had very little idea what had happened the night before, but as his eyesight became accustomed to the mid-day sunlight, he noticed Jess' arms wrapped tightly around his bare chest. The morning after curse had appeared to have caught him cold footed. Prizing her arms off him, he stood up, and strode over to Sofamke.

"Morning," he grunted

"Morning, she chirped back, apparently with very little hang over. She had a much clearer vision of what had happened at the party. "You had an eventful night last night!"

"So i figured," Jason sighed, looking back at Jess. A cold sweat ran from his forehead, "Did I?" he dared ask.

"Oh no!" Sofamke assured him, "Unless something happened after 1:30, i was one of the last ones down, you were fine up until then."

"Thank goodness," chuckled Jason, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So don't you like her then?" Sofamke probed, almost expecting Jason to tell her it was none of her business, but he seemed surprisingly open about it.

"No!" he protested, "Of coarse i like her, i just didn't want to put her out of action for nine months with a little one. I'm also rather weary of the under aged sex laws!" he joked

"That doesn't sound anything like you!" she joked back.

"No, i was talking about her! She might have rules surrounding that sort of thing!" Jason laughed

Sofamke, though thoroughly amused at first, then dropped a far more serious bombshell,

"You do realise you asked each other out don't you?"

"WHAT!?!" Jason yelled, causing a few people still asleep to stir, but thankfully fall back asleep almost instantly.

"Yeh, around midnight you too started snogging, and you asked her out, and she said yes about a million times over!" Sofamke recalled, "You can ask Luca too, she was there, and Will, and Ella, they all heard the two of you."

"I'm still morning the death of my first girlfriend!" he exclaimed, before muttering, "Thanks to David,"

"Well now you have a new one," Sofamke rubbed it in a little harder

"But i don't want to, I'm not ready! God i hope she doesn't remember!" Jason panicked

"What's the matter darling?" came Jess' voice from behind him. Turning on the spot, Jason ran over instantly, kneeling in front of her.

"Jess, do you remember last night?" he asked

"I most certainly do!" Jess beamed from ear to ear

"Well forget it, please forget it!" he pleaded

"Why?" Jess sounded a little taken aback, "i thought..."

"i know," Jason tried to reason with her, "but I'm just not ready yet. My last girlfriend died less than a month ago, I'm just not prepared to replace her in my heart yet. I'm so sorry. Please tell me you understand, this is killing me!"

Jess looked close to tears through his speech, but in a blink of an eye, they disappeared, and she looked at Jason fresh and relaxed

"Of coarse, I'm just sorry I've put you through this. Of coarse I can put things on hold for now, until your ready."

"Thank you." Sighed Jason "Thank you so much!" He pulled himself to his feet. As he turned away, Jess asked him,

"Jason; when you are ready, are we still...?" she asked hopefully. Jason just smiled.

"We'll see!" he said in a calm, yet optimistic voice. Jess smiled back, as Jason walked off.

"looks like you've caught yourself a lad, and a very good looker at that!" commented Sofamke.

"Indeed i have," smiled Jess, who stretched, and walked off into her office.

23 minutes later, David, Fi, Ella, Olva and Jet had all gotten up. Sofamke and Jess were eating breakfast.

"Well, how are you after last night?" Jet asked Jess excitedly.

"Don't, we've broken up temporarily." Jess informed, to be met by a chorus of "Oh Jess"s and "Oh babe"s and "I'm so sorry"s

"It's all right, he's just still morning the death of his last girlfriend." Jess said

"oops" David groaned through gritted teeth.

"Don't feel bad, if you hadn't killed her, i wouldn't have him at all. The relationship's just postponed till he's ok."

"Well, when you put it like that, mass genocide doesn't sound so bad anymore does it?" David mocked, his upbeat mood hadn't deteriorated since the last night. He'd almost forgotten about Althea, although the thought hadn't fully left him of the task ahead. Skipping breakfast, he headed off to the control room. Olva hurried after him.

"I forgot to ask, who are the new guys?" he asked

"Mutants that come from an ancient city." David replied

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mutants have been around for a long time, the government has only just realised them. But they built a big city in the sky. The called it Atiome. They lived for centuries. The thing with old fashioned mutants, they reach a "perfect age" Some feel that's reasonably young and energetic, others feel older and wiser, some say whatever age is the most powerful. i have a feeling our perfect age will be when we defeat Althea. They may be 15 human years, like us, but that's their perfect age, mutanicly they could be centuries old. They, for all we know could be the ones who founded Atiome."

"Wow, centuries, are we...?"

"Immortal." David finished, "to a certain extent. Only death by another mutant can kill us. That's why Althea has to be stopped by us."

"But what's with their names, i mean Jet? Luca?"

"Not sure about Luca, but Jet's a captains honour. I reckon she's leader of the three of them. Captains got recognition, not by being called Captain, but by getting a fake name. I reckon Luca is real."

"A bit odd isn't it?"

"Now now, let's not get racist, it's just from a different culture." David informed

"I just wondered, cos Jet's hot!" Olva exclaimed

"Oh not you as well!" David moaned. "What is this, Lonely Hearts Club? Don't let it interfere with work, like Jason and Jess."

"I promise!" Olva looked as if butter wouldn't melt."

"Well go on then, I've decided to let everyone take the weekend off business. Althea can't take over the world in the next two days." David sighed hopefully, as Olva saluted and dashed off.

At reception, M was tidying up her desk as Samson walked up to her.

"what do you think of the new guys then?" he asked her

"I don't know, they seem familiar. I wonder if i saw them in the revolution?" M queried, looking at an empty bottle with some illegible words on it. "Can you read this?" she handed the bottle to him.

"No, sorry," he said squinting at it.

"Oh well," sighed M, taking it back from him. "I can't remember what it had in it, or what i used it for. I had it as one of the few positions from my home i had with me at the time of my arrival in Durham. That's when Morgomir had ruined my life. I can't even remember my home! My own home!!" she sobbed, as Samson hugged her, and comforted her.

"My boyfriend, was killed by him!" she wept, now holding onto Samson, as if he life depended on it.

"I never had time for girlfriends," sighed Samson " i was diagnosed Mutant when i was 4. The world had never seen a four year old run that quick when the police came knocking." He chuckled "Since then I've been lonely." his tone turned sad again.

"Sounds like we both need a lover to sort a few things straight," stammered M, now looking tear struck into Samson's eyes, who himself felt like welling up.

"Yes it does!" he agreed, before tilting his head to the right, as M motioned hers to the left. Then, slowly, but passionately, the exchanged a kiss, just as David strode in.

"Oh my God!" he cried in disbelief, as both Samson and M looked to him, in amusement "This is getting out of hand!" He exclaimed; but they didn't care, as, dragging him into the dormitories, M peeled Samson's shirt off, they made out once more, toppling onto M's bed. Stripping totally bare, the climbed under the sheets.

"I promise you this'll be the best you've ever had!!" Samson growled, as M squealed with delight, her bosom pushed against his chest, his lips locked onto her neck, as he smuthered her, and they connected. Her grunts echoed through the hall.

"She sounds impressed!" Siobhan commented, as she, David, Luca and Will sat at the bar.

"It must be bigger than i thought!" gasped Luca, as the 4 of them laughed into their drinks


	24. The Revolution

**Chapter 23**

The day had been and gone relatively quickly. David had deemed it best to let Althea make the next move. Sending her minions into battle would leave her to defend herself only. With any look, Morgomir would have been taken care of.

It was dusk. M and Samson lay, exhausted and sweating, on the bed. M had begun to redress herself, but Samson had pulled her back onto the bed with just her undergarments on, and they were now kissing, softly, but passionately.

"Thank you; thank you so much." M whispered

"Don't mention it, i could say the very same to you." Samson whispered back

"I'd best be getting back to work, I need to clear up that desk," Jess sighed, but was met by Samson's wide eyes of begging.

"5 minutes won't hurt," she chuckled, and once more, they kissed.

Back in the main hall, the rest of the team were relaxing with yet more drinks. David in particular had developed a taste for cocktails, this evening, Cosmopolitan. They had decided to play a game of Truth and Dare, but more civilised than the version teenagers played during summer breaks with their friends, this one was organised. Each player would do one dare and one truth, that was a rule. The truth round was used to talk about each of the mutants history. The dares would come when they were all stoned! David and Jason had avoid having to talk about their previous friendship and hatreds at their school. Jason had talked about the destruction of his Parents house, and David had talked about his meeting with the Professor, which brought a tear to Siobhan's eye, who used her time to talk about the last time she saw her father. Luca, Sofamke and Jet told them all about the City of Atiome. Daine had humoured everyone with his breakout of Prison when he had been taken away by The MCI, Mutant Control Industry. Then the job fell to Olva, Ella and Will. Of coarse, there Mutant history was well known through the team, but, combined, their story told the tale of the Revolution. Their first contact with Mutants.

Ella walked down a cold, deserted street. She had left her friends at the club to walk home. It was times like this, she regretted going overboard when her parents went on their honeymoon to France. Her older brother, Albert, had failed his driving test for a second time. It was times like this she also regretted having an incompetent brother. Chuckling in her drunken state, she staggered down the road. She was only about, from what she could see, two blocks from home. 15 minutes walk, nothing too strenuous. The howl of a nearby dog gave he a fright. As she stuttered along the road, sound that belonged in a horror movie echoed around the mountains in the horizon. Ella turned to check that no one was following. As she turned back, the source of the howls was there, before her eyes. From what she could see, there was a man, licking the blood of a young boy. A second, much older boy was at his side. The young boy groaned. His hands were tied behind his back, his shirt ripped from his back. His legs and ankles were also bound. His clothes were burnt, some through the leather on his boots. Any skin visible below the neck was burnt and blistered. Blood ran from every orifice.

"He saw me dispensing of a traitor!" Hissed the man, who seemed to have hair growing from his hands and face, like a stereotypical werewolf. He had stood to his full height, and was at least 6ft 3. Ella looked up to him, he was surely almost a foot taller than her, gasping, she backed off.

"A traitor?" She crocked, terror had almost robbed her of the power of speech

"To our lord Morgormir. We're Mutants you see, and we're trying to establish a foothold in the world that you humans, so cruelly mistreat!"

"So, your Global Warming Activists?" Ella asked hopefully, only to be met by the roars of laughter by the Man.

"Nope, revolutionaries! And you missy, are going to feel the full power of the Revolution!" He raised a knife, ready to stab when a voice rang from behind him.

"Pelanto! Stop!" growled Morgormir, his voice soft, but venomous. "I thought the job of assassination went to the leader?" he coyed

"Of coarse m'lord, there's two t'be got m'lord. There's that little runt next to Yeluka, and there's this one. That 'uns almost dead, this one might be more to your fancy!"

"what, i mean no harm!" squealed Ella.

"I know, but you're a human medalling in Mutant affairs. You're a mortal watching our powers, dreaming of our powers..."

"I'm not, I promise!"

"So sweet," Morgormir hissed, "she'll make a great feast for you Pelanto!" Pelanto didn't reply. "Pelanto? keeping you awake are we?" Still no reply

"PELANTO!!" Morgormir roared, but someone other than Pelanto answered this time.

"He ain't going to reply for a while yet. I've just shot him," Came the voice, as Olva emerged from behind Pelanto, a ray-gun smoking in his hand.

"He's not dead," Morgormir grunted, "Only a mutant can slay another Mutant!"

"i know," Olva replied, "I've been shooting you for the past two months, you and your revolution Morgomir. I've just stunned him. I hand this to the famous Prophecy child, or any mutant that opposes you, and even you can't fight back if you get hit!" Olva cried

"Your Prophecy child had yet to be born, but i warn you, the second he does, he'll be dogged by me and my mistress!" Morgormir snarled

"You're Mistress is over in Africa, she can hardly hurt him from there! Olva shouted

"It takes her less than two hours to fly over. He will feel her wrath soon enough!"

Morgormir then grabbed the limp Pelanto, and scurried inot the undergrowth. Olva immediately turned his attention to Ella

"You Ok?" he asked

"Yeh, I'm fine thanks. Who are you exactly?"

"Just call me O," he winked at her, "And you are?"

"Ella," she smiled, before something caught her eye, "Oh my God the boy!" she yelled, running over to the two bodies. Examining the larger of the two, Yeluka, she sighed quietly. "He's dead!"

She moved over to the younger, shorter lad. His face was badly bruised, cut, and burnt, but his eyes were open, and showed life through them. He looked at both O and Ella.

"Th--thank----you!" He croaked, before pointing to the burns on his body, "W--wa--wa---ter," he gasped.

"Of coarse!" Said Ella, looking to O, who produced a flask from his rucksack. She poured it over his badly scolded body, pulling off his boots and socks, and his ripped shorts, dragging the ropes with them, as she untied his ankles.

"I have some spare clothes in here somewhere," O rummaged through, producing a basketball shirt and a pair of trousers, and putting them onto the wounded boy.

"What's your name?" Ella asked him.

"William," he gasped, regaining some strength, "William Greskern," then he sat up, as O untied his hands, "call me Will."

"Well, Will," O said, "You can come with us; 'cos we aint leaving you to fend for yourself, Morgomir will be after you in a flash!"

"My house is nearby!" Ella suggested,

"Will your brother mind you having two strange men round at your house?" O asked

"How'd you know i have a brother?" Ella asked him, surprised

"Lucky guess!" a cheeky smile crossed his face, before hoisting Will to his feet, supporting him on his shoulder. Ella did the same.

"Now," said O, "Direct us home!"

"I still have the scars!" Will told the flabbergastered group.

"Wow!!" gasped a couple of people, followed by "Oh my god"'s and "That's terrible before Daine perked up,

"Can you show us?" he asked, to be met by lots of laughs and groans, "What?" he asked politely.

"that is just so typical of you," Jess laughed,

"I really don't mind," Will spoke up, whipping his socks of, to reveal red and purple scold marks on his feet, causing the whole group to gasp. They all cringed as he whipped off his shirt to reveal the most horrendous marks all over his chest.

"that is terrible, said Samson, as he walked in, wearing only his boxers, he had come to see what the noise was.

"Oh, hello lover boy!" chuckled Daine

"I thought it was a little quiet!" Jet smirked, "You weren't very...subtle with the noise levels"

The whole group burst out laugh at Samson's humiliation.

"you should have heard what Luca said about..."

"That's enough Siobhan!" Luca interrupted her very abruptly, as Samson glared knowingly at her, "What?" she protested to him.

"Ok, that's enough of that, where's your missus?" David looked to Samson

"Here!" M's voice called from around the corner

"She's sorting out her desk!" Samson told them

"Well, i reckon we put the game on hold and have a bloody good swig!" Pete roared

"Cheers to that!" Cried Luca, motioning to Jason, "Our turn to chose the music!" she stood up and dragged him off, to the utter contempt of Jess  
"I need a vodka," she groaned, followed quickly by Pete, Jet and Ella.  
David stood up to follow, but before he had the chance, he slumped down back into his chair and sighed, to the music of Showaddywaddy!


	25. The Dancefloor, Under New Management

**Chapter 24**

As the music rang through the hall, Samson and M met in the reception area. M had dressed into her party outfit, Samson was still in his boxers. As they kissed, M whispered in his ear,

"i really enjoyed today!"

"So did I" he said back

"I love you!" she said

"i love you too. Maybe once all this is over, and we're 16 of corse, we can,"

"Stop right there!" M interrupted "lets not ruin what we have. We don't need to plan. When things need to happen, we'll know about it. Lets just wait, and then, then," she thought very carefully about her next few words, but looking at Samson, she lost all sense of mind,

"screw it we can have sex again tonight!" she exclaimed, before wrapping her arms around Samson, like there was nobody else in the world.

As they walked into the main hall, the room had been transformed into a proper dance room. The room was full of water vapour and steam. Strobe lights ran the length of the room. M and Samson stood in awe. At the centre of this revolution, stood Jet and Luca. David ran alongside M and Samson

"What the?" he spluttered

"The dance floor, under new management!!" Jet gleamed, her black robes made her appear to float across the floor

"We are going to show you how to party Atiome style!" Luca continued, before looking over her shoulder. "Sof, The Music!" she called

"Ok!" Sofamke's voice came from behind the stairs. Then rang out some music Neither Samson, M or David had heard before. I didn't sound like anything from earth!

"My brother and I," Jet explained over the sound of the music, "Were in a band before we were called up to fight. And every weekend, the entire city would party to music like this. So, for one night only, Atiome is REBORN!!!" she cried, as sparks flew in formation from behind her

"You've been busy!" Siobhan's voice came from behind David, as she dived into the pit, as Samson, David and M followed. As the music shook the very foundations of the building, gradually, the whole team was down partying. Sofamke had the bar producing drinks automatically, so everyone could hit the floor. Jason, Samson Pete, M, Siobhan, Will and Jet hit the centre, where the water vapour jet was unleashing it's air, and before too long, they were all soaked to the skin.  
Fi, Luca, Olva, David and Sofamke were partying on the raised platforms the duo had set out, out of reach of the vapour, but close enough to feel the heat of the disco. The odour of sweat was going to fill the room the following morning.  
Ella and Jess were sat at the bar, needing to take time out of the hectic dancing, having just had a drinking competition. The party, once again was due to drive into the early morning. The centre stage on the lower level had now turned into a moshpit. Jess and Ella had now rejoined the fray. Hard rock thudded the walls of the room, that had turned from a base of operation to a club for the weekend! A the heart of the pit, M and Samson embraced lovingly. Most of the people in the pit had disposed of their soaking tops, and had the water running down their torso's. As tit dripped onto the floor, it evaporated almost instantly. As the steam plumed into the air, up on the upper levels, David, Fi and Sofamke were laying on sunloungers sipping yet more cocktails.

"This is the life!" sighed Fi

"And i suppose you want to have another tomorrow, last night and all," David groaned

"Spoil sport," Sofamke snorted

"Well, I'll tell you now," David said firmly

"Aw, Davey!" Fi used a pet name, in fear of him forbidding another party,

"You're clearing up the mess!" David finished, causing Sofamke and Fi to smile broadly, and relieved.

"But call me Davey again, I'll swing for ya!" he muttered.

Fi just laughed

Back down in the pit, Jess had her sights on Jason again. She was determined to tattoo herself in his heart, even if she had to wait for anything else. Jet and Samson were setting off fireworks in the centre of the midst's grabbing everyone's amazement. The party mood swung back to dancing, and as Jess edged nearer, a third romance was occurring. Olva and Luca had moved down into the pit, and as Jet came back to the party, Olva made his move.

"Great party!" he cried.

"Glad you like it!" Jet called back, as the song that was playing ended. "Fancy the next dance?"

Olva had never thought it would be this easy to get a dance!

"y----yeh, Yes! Certainly!" he stuttered

Venturing into the centre of the pit, The next song came on. Olva looked at his partner, and couldn't help but smile like he'd never smiled before.  
The moment was slightly spoilt by half naked Jess, Daine and Jason joining in, although, while the moment they shared lasted, it was worth every second.

On the upper levels, from the comfort of their loungers, David and Fi watched on.

"Attar' boy!" David commented on Olva making his move on Jet

It was only about 2 days ago you were complaining that too many people were making out in your business!" Fi reminded him

"yeh well, that was a day for working, this is the time and the place for having fun!" David explained

"I suppose," admitted Fi

"You got anyone on the outside?" David asked

"We're not in the Big Brother house you know!" Fi shot back

"I know, but the question still stands." David persisted

"I might do, i dunno. There was this one lad, Andrew. When i first discovered i was a mutant, he was the only person not to freak out. He was so understanding. He helped me escape." FI explained.

"Well," David suggested, slightly touched by Fi's recollection, "When we've finished with Althea, what say you and I go and fid Andrew, and have a happy reunion?"

"Would you do that?" Fi asked, excited by the prospect.

"What else are bosses for?" David sighed, before returning to his drink.

Fi just smile, before her 6 metallic wings shot from her back, and she flew down to the party below.


	26. The Morning After

**Chapter 25**

The second morning after in as many days. The lower levels had been flooded ankle deep in water. David, Sofamke and Luca had camped on the upper levels, everyone else was sprawled once again on the metal staircase.

Jess and Jason had again fallen asleep together. This time, it was Jess the first to awaken. Although, she was of corse thrilled, she was somewhat cautious that after their discussion the previous morning. Peeling herself from his torso, she spurted her wings, and soared up to the upper levels. As she landed, she sent a gust of air rolling across the balcony, causing David and Luca to wake up. Both were distinctly unimpressed

"Jess," David groaned

"oh, sorry," Jess said, showing that it had all been unintentional.

"What's up?" Luca asked her, rubbing her eyes in typical early morning manor.

Jess hesitated, before explaining to them her predicament.

"i don't know what to do about Jason, what can i do if i can't be with him the way i want?" she asked, her voice becoming flustered

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're going to have to be patient, or risk ruining it all!" David told her.

Jess gave a grunt in angst

"I know, this is so unfair. Why did that dosey old bint have to get there before me?" she snarled

"Consider yourself lucky he's still not with her," Luca advised, David coughed. "Treasure what you have, and wait. Take a leaf out of M and Samson. They can't wait to get eloped, they just don't want to ruin it all!"

"Oh yes, how are the happy couple?" David changed the subject. It seemed the girls were just as intrigued as he was. As the peered over the banister to watch, they witnessed more than just one couple. As expected, M and Samson, still wearing virtually nothing, were snuggled together, their feet dangling in the water. Olva and Jet were also together, and they had fallen asleep in each others arms, causing the three spectators to aw. There was a surprise coupling, also. Daine and Fi were asleep, their arms wrapped around each other. Daine, like Samson and Jason, had been stripped down to his boxers, and Fi to her bikini like undergarment.

"Bloody hell!" gasped Luca

"Well, she was feeling lonely, I'm not surprised she hooked up!" David explained

"Lonely?" Luca asked

"Yeh, she missed her boyfriend. Apparently he was the one who helped her escape."

"She had a boyfriend?" Jess was amazed. "She kept that a secret from me. He wasn't with her when she was on the run when we met in Nottingham!"

"I'm guessing he would be with us now if he had been with her when you ran for the forest," David suggested

"Well he wont be too happy with Daine," chuckled Luca

"I'm sure he'll find a way to escape!" laughed David, sparking off giggles from the girls.

"You know, seeing all the lads down to their shorts, is certainly making me fancy a spot of casual sex." muttered Luca, her eyes fixed on Olva, but more particularly, Jet.

"Are you jealous of your co-captain?" Jess teased

"Shut it," Luca shot back quickly, "Before you get any ideas, I'm not desperate. I've just never had what she appears to have with O," she sighed, "True love!"

"Oh Babe!" Jess cooed, wrapping an arm round her shoulders and comforting her, David moving round to do the same on her other shoulder. Luca only just managed to stop herself welling up.

"Something is bound to come your way, I promise!" David assured her. Their moment was rashly interrupted by a siren sounding in the main control computer.

"What?" David's voice was surprised at the sound, but as he realised what it was, his voice turned more serious; "What?!? Luca,"

on his order, Luca teleported the two of them down to the controls. The siren had woken up the rest of the team, as David typed instructions into the mainframe, pulling up several screens. "No!" he cried, "It can't be, no!"

"What is it?" Ella called

"The base is uploading security protocol 8!" David said, panicking slightly, "That only happens if the base detects a direct threat approaching. We're under attack!"


	27. Under Fire

**Chapter 26**

Built into the cellular matrix of David's mutants was the ability to ready for battle in a second. Their uniforms appeared on their bodies at the click of a finger, so there was no need for rushing around panicking. They were prepared. David moved from the central console to a holographic screen that had appeared beneath his office. This control could be activated by touch screen technology. Pulling screens to view, including a radar scan of a 150 yard circumference around the base. From the scan, it appeared they were surrounded. Althea was on their North-West front. David had pulled up the emergency battle plan he had devised.

"First things first," he said, "Fi, Jess i want you to be the areial troops. Bomb the living daylights out of them!"

"Yes Sir!"  
"Yes Sir!"

The two of them flew off into the high noon sky, through the opening in the roof, which closed up as they exited

"Right, Samson, Pete, Shiv, M i want you to go round, secure all the doors and access points, i don't want them, getting in!"

"Sir Yes Sir" they saluted before hurrying off.

"O, Ella, Will, Sof; you will be the first line of defence, secure the reception, that's the main entrance, and where Althea will send her elite. Everyone else will stand their ground in the hall. And can someone sort out this flood?" he demanded.

"I'm here!" Siobhan called, running back. The water instantly hovered into the air, before condensing into a large ball of liquid, and hurtling towards her, and absorbing into her chest.

"Thank you!" he sighed, as Olva, and the other chauffeurs ran off, and Siobhan returned to her duty.

On the top of a nearby hill, Althea set foot on the earth for the first time in years. Her gas domina vanished, Her royal blue robes blew behind her, as her troops stood on the land below. The city of London behind the base would fall this night also, this was just an added bonus. Morgomir walked up to her side.

"What shall i do with the rest of the troops mistress?" he hissed

"Take them to the Central Plaza. Have them ransack the city till uncomprehenable surrender is accepted!"

"Can't i stay and kill the opposition?" Morgomir glared towards the base, his eyes filled with desire.

"I need a commander to lead the troops to battle, Morgomir; I'm sure I can hold the line from here!"

She turned to her soldiers, baying for the blood of Mutants, awaiting their Mistress' command.

"What are we waiting for?" she snarled,

"ATTACK!!"

The soldiers drew their swords. Their armour was a dark blue as a symbol of to whom their allegiances lay. Ready for the attack, they charged towards the building. The noise was deafening, and the sound of footsteps shook the nearby hills.  
However, on reaching the great oak doorway, three explosions ran through the front line. Fi soared down, firing icy bombs from her wings, devastating the waves of attackers. Jess swooped from the other end of the line. Green orbs, similar to the electrical ones David so often used, were clenched in her fists. As she neared the front line, releasing the bombs shattered the skin of the minions. Throwing more from her palms, she climbed into the air, readying for the next assault. As she did so, vines coated in thorns and brambles grew to cover the doorway. Bred to fight, not to think, the soldiers charged the door, with devastating results. Torn flesh scattered the battlefield, and great gashes and gorges spewed blood. Many of the soldiers collapsed in the agony, the wails could be heard for miles, as the girls flew past each other, dropping yet more bombs. However, after, around the 4th time of flying in, Fi swivelled in the air, and fired a shot towards Althea, just whistling past her left shoulder. Fi did not swoop back down to attack the foot-soldiers, she just hovered, and stared at Althea, almost as if to challenge her to attack. Althea responded, firing a retaliation shot at her, its turquoise colour a flash to her eye. But it wasn't aimed at Fi, nor Jess, but as it hurtled into the door, the vines wilted and died. Falling to the floor, all limp, they no longer posed a threat, and had broken free of Jess' command. More worrying, however, as the soldiers resumed to charge the gate, the hinges started to buckle, and bend.

"They're getting in!" Cried Fi, swooping once more to bomb the soldiers with Jess

Inside the building, the other side of the door , Samson and David were desperately trying to barricade the entrance. Olva, Sofamke, Ella and Will were readying their laser-pistols. The desk and 3 pieces of large furniture was all the cover they had.

"Samson, go to the west door, see how Shiv' and Pete are holding up!" David ordered.

"Yes sir!" Samson obeyed, before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"Are you almost ready?" he called to the defenders.

"Nearly, just give us two seconds," Ella called back.

"That should give you about 5 minutes," David said, stepping back from the barricade. "Something tells me M and Jason will need something like this at the back door; I'll be back in two minutes!" He said, hurrying off.

A large bash was heard every ten or so seconds, above the battle cries of the opposing enemy. The great door creaked, being rebuffed by the barricade David and Samson had constructed. Aiming for the doorway, the 4 gunmen could only wait for their moment to fight. Nothing could prepare them any more, and they even jolted when the door started to splinter. It seemed the whole building was shaking. Their eyes were watering, Olva and Will were sweating out half their own body mass with tension. Sofamke, however, seemed to be taking it in her stride, taking time to flick her hair out of her eyes.

"How come you're so calm?" Will cried.

"When you see an entire city demolished, along with almost everything you love and cherish, things like this are a piece of cake when it comes to nerves!" she explained, although her voice was starting to shake, indicating to the others, that she was still scared, if only not as much.

But then their moment came. The door shattered as if it was made of glass. Splinters rained down on the reception as the minions of Althea bulldozed through the barricade as if it was made of paper! The time for talking had ceased, with just enough time for Will to cry;

"They're in!"


	28. They're In!

**Chapter 27**

"OPEN FIRE!!" came Olva's cry, and all four defenders let rip upon the advancing enemy. The first wave of troops, already badly wounded by Jess and Fi, was exterminated within seconds, but the second wave had been hardly touched. Mutant upon mutant piled into the reception, clambering over the dead bodies of their predecessors. Fi and Jess flew in above the oncoming hordes, and hovered close to the ceiling, throwing more bombs down to weaken the attack.

"How you holding up?" Fi called down

"Don't know, how may more are there?" Olva called back.

"Thousands! 20 odd thousand at first!" Jess shouted

"And how many have you killed?" Olva asked

"About 3 thousand!" Jess answered, "About 4 thousand are at the other entrance."

"So without the ones we've just killed, we've still 12, 500 to go!" Olva groaned

"Just about!" Fi cried

"Whoopee!" yelled Olva, unleashing another volley of shots.

Stood on her vantage point on the rocky hillside, Althea watched as her troops battered the base. Her blue robes whirled in the wind. There was a red puff of air behind her. Not even looking to see who had arrived, Althea just inhaled deeply.

"Report!" she demanded

"Mother, Lord Morgormir has sent me to tell you that they are about 3 minutes from the central plaza!"

"Well tell him I don't want to hear from him until he's 3 minutes from capturing the central plaza. I can see you got your brains from me!" she sighed. "What's the status of the plaza's defence my son?" 

"Very little as of yet. The don't expect us," snarled Coral

"Excellent," muttered Althea, before motioning to her son, "Come, Coral, come and look at this."

Obeying his Mother, Coral mover to the edge of the ledge.

"Observe, what happens when you try to deny the greater cause!" she growled

"Do you want me to go and finish off the traitors?" Coral asked

"No, lead your men into the Plaza. Don't return until it's been raised to the ground!" Althea said firmly. Coral nodded, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Down in the base, David was hurrying to the breach in the defences. Having secured the rear entrances, with the help of Siobhan freezing the hinges and locks, he was determined to stem the wound in the reception. As he burst through the door, he let out an almighty blast, that ranged from his whole body, throwing all the attackers back out of the wreckage of doorway.

The notion grabbed Althea's attention

"My enemy reveals himself!" she hissed, before a blue mist whisked her into the air.

Back in the Base, David and Fi were trying to hold fragments of the door back in the frame, to hold back the hordes, but they were thrown back by the sheer mass of enemies that charged the door. Jet and Luca had left their positions at the east door, and had entered the reception. Jet launched herself into the air, and her powers kept her in-flight. She span towards the enemies, several black strips from her dress turned to a grey haze and span around her body and evaporated all the enemies in the room. Landing in the doorway, she fired a grey stream of power through the ranks of enemies, evaporating more and more, as the number of opposition fell by the hundreds. Victory seemed assured by the arrival of the three powerful leaders, as Luca had repaired the door, teleporting a second into position.

"Cover me! I need to secure it in this position!" she cried

"I think we have everything under control!" Fi called, but her words came too soon. There was a turquoise flash, and Jet was sent soaring back into the base, crashing into the back wall. There was a second flash, and Luca was sent flying, colliding with Jess, and the two of the, skidded along the floor, as the door shattered, Luca unable to maintain it. A third flash sent Fi flying into Will and Ella, knocking them to the ground. David was shielding his eyes from the splintering door, but turning back to face the door way, there stood Althea.

"We meet again, David!!" Althea hissed.

"Oh you couldn't stay away could you?" David shot back "Quite obviously you can't stand to see anyone match you in power can you?"

"When my new regime is established, I would look forward to your challenge. Until then I advise you to stand aside. This world is advancing into the Nuclear age, whether I'm the one to push it through the technological barrier or not; you can't stand in the way of progress. Not even you David!"

"I can stand in the way of your brutal methods though. The world will move when it's ready, not when you want to become dictator!"

"Profound, but the Central Plaza is going to fall this night, in major cities around the world. London, Amsterdam, Paris, Beijing, New York, Berlin, New Deli, Buenos Aries and Moscow. Stop all them in the next 20 minutes."

Everyone in the room stood stunned.

"Enjoy!" Althea smiled, before the blue haze returned, and she vanished. David was infuriated.

"OI! GET BACK HERE BITCH!!!!" he bellowed, his head turned to the sky.

"What the hell do we do now?" Luca asked, as Pete ran into the room.

"You might want to see this!" he gasped. David turned back to the plains outside the base. Only the dead remained, the living mutants had fled.

Gathered around the holographic screen, M had pulled up the BBC news.

"And all around the world, city centres are falling to a new threat. Not by a country, but by a species. Mutants, that caused havoc many years ago under the leader known as Morgormir, are reappearing around the globe. India, Germany France and Russia have all been attacked. The world is on red alert, and the next attack is due in London!"

As the news reel trailed off, David continued to stare at the screen. He had been wrong, not within two days, but in two minutes, she had got the world at hr feet.

"What do we do know?" Luca repeated

"We go to the Plaza, and continue the fight!" he replied, his voice still filled with anger!


	29. The Central Plaza

**Chapter 28**

Battalion upon Battalion. Legion upon legion. Man upon man. Mutant upon mutant. All headed, by Morgormir. A mass army marched towards the Central Plaza. Behind Morgormir stood Jem and Coral. Althea's troops were out in force. All the survivors from the at the base had joined the back legions. Morgormir stopped the troops suddenly on the outskirts of the Plaza.

"Something wrong?" Coral asked viciously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" Morgormir said. "I think we've been detected!"

"Well with the other half of your army across the globe, I'm not surprised!" came a familiar voice.

"YOU!!" Morgormir yelled, as Luca, followed by Jet, rode in on their flying horses, Luca's a bright white, Jet's jet black.

"Who else did you expect? Santa?" Jet smirked

"I'm sure Santa wouldn't be a continuous pain in the arse!" Morgormir snapped

"Don't speak to my team like that!" came David's voice, as he hovered in-between the two ladies. Jess and Fi flanked the three leaders.

"Do you really think that you and your team of adolescents can stop the might of 40 thousand troops?" he snarled

"Maybe, maybe not, but I know who can!" David said, as the British army appeared on the rooftops, armed and prepared.

"But their all humans," Morgormir explained, "only another mutant can kill a mutant!"

"I know, which is why the guns have an electrical barrier over the barrel, so actually, the bullets will go through my power!" David explained

"What the hell are you on about?" Jem asked sharply

"Oh, you'll see!" David smiled

"Enough games, I give you this proposition, surrender and none of you shall be killed!"

Suddenly, one of the mutants to Jem's left was hit by one of David's blasts. He burst into a blue flame, then disappeared, dead.

"We surrender!" Luca called "Come up here to collect our white flag!"

"So be it," growled Morgormir, turning to his troops, "CHARGE!!" he yelled. There was a roar from the baying troops, then hurried past Morgormir, Jem and Coral, and into the Plaza

Running full pelt through the streets, the minions were preceded by a host of terrified civilians, fleeing for their lives. Some were pounced on by the enemy, and brutally hacked and stabbed. Running to the end of a street, the turned off in two directions, David and four armed guards skidded in to form a line of defence for those who had escaped onto the side streets.

"OPEN FIRE!!!!" Yelled David, as the enemy troops advanced ever nearer.

A volley of bullets rattled from the rifles, hitting the minions with startling accuracy. In puffs of blue smoke, the minions died by the second.

On the edge of the Plaza, Morgormir looked to the sky. Dark clouds rumbled, and covered the mid-day sun. This was the work of a mutant. Hearing the cries of his falling army, he grunted;

"I'll sort this shit out myself!" he growled, drawing his knife, and charging into the Plaza. Jem and Coral looked at each other, not saying anything. They just smiled, and followed their leader.

David's eyes were cloudy, as he looked to the sky above. The thunder rumbled once more. Seething, his gaze turned back to his foes. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hurtled down from the sky, striking David in the top of his Almost simultaneously, David unleashed this blast towards the oncoming hordes. Ripping through all the ranks, the minions writhed in agony, as the electricity engulfed them.

As they collapsed to the floor, the skies cleared once more, and a massive plume of smoke signalled the defeat of the first wave of Morgormir's war machine! As the smoke cleared, David glared, behind the mist, at a solitary figure. Morgormir had bared witness to his display of power. Glaring into David's eyes, he chuckled.

"But how many more can you kill?" he challenged, before a gust of wind, like that on Snowden, whisked him off, before the guards could shoot at him. Taking a moment to regain his strength, David relaxed. But his moment of quiet was shattered, as a sudden shock shattered the windows and other glass objects in the Plaza. Then, there was chaos!


	30. Jackson

**Chapter 29**

"Harry, please! Harold!" came the cry of a weeping woman.

David and the Guards came rushing around the corner where one house in particular was ransacked.

"Brianne, get the children and run!" came another voice, this time from a man."

"But Victor…" Brianne's voice rang again, before there was a crash, and simultaneous to her shriek "NATASHA!!" a young girl flew out of the broken window, and crashed into the wall of the narrow street outside. Three more people ran from the house. A Man, who David assumed would be Victor, a woman, who David again guessed would be Brianne, and a young man. The clattering continued inside the house.

"Bri' get out of here!" Victor said firmly.

"Jackson, help me get your sister," Brianne told the young boy.

"But I want to fight!" Jackson cried to his mother!

"Son, you can't fight him, he's too str…." Victor began, before a deafening roar sounded from inside the house.

"What's going on?" David asked, running up to the family.

Before Victor could give him an answer, an abnormally large man barged out of the hokme. The guards readied their weapons.

"Don't kill him!!" Brianne cried; but as she did so, the mutant turned, and swung at the guards, sending two of them flying. He then picked up a third, and used it to whack the fourth. As all four guards lay dead, he turned on David.

"Oh no you don't!" cried David, as the strange mutant stormed towards him. He was about 9foot tall, and his muscles were the size of a small man! His skin had a metallic blue hint to it! The ground shook with his every footstep. There were rags on his body, giving David the sense that he had only just become this beast. Regardless, he fired a shot into the chest of this person, knocking him back. Launching himself into the air, David spun in mid-air, creating lightning strikes to fall around him, driving the mutant back. From behind the Mutant, Siobhan, Samson and Olva appeared with 9 armed guards. First noticing the dead bodies of David's men, before see the creature emerge from the darkness. Siobhan fired an icy bomb at its back. As it exploded, the mutant writhed in pain, before leaping on top of the nearby terrace houses, and running for his life. As David descended to the floor. Siobhan and Olva ran to meet him, as Samson directed the guards, before following.

"What the hell was that?" Olva gasped.

"That was my oldest son!" came Brianne's voice. She was supporting her daughter, Natasha. "He was just standing outside, watching the battle, when he came back in, he was that thing!"

"What happened to him?" asked Victor

"I'd guess, Althea!" David sighed.

"Who?" Brianne asked

"The one behind these attacks, along with her husband," David growled. "She can make people turn into mutants; I'm David by the way, This is Samson, Siobhan and O!"

"I'm Brianne!" she said, "Brianne Swarnla"

" I'm Victor Swarnla," Victor continued, "This is our daughter, Natasha, and our son, Jackson. That was Harold."

"Harry for short!" Brianne sobbed, as she burst into yet more tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" David sighed. "All I can do now is ensure the rest of you get out of here in one piece." As he said this, Jason, Fi and Ella came running in from behind them.

"Mrs Swarnla, take Natasha to the nearby Hospital, Jas' can you help her get out of here safely?"

"Sure thing!" Jason replied, before helping support Natasha, and leading Brianne off.

"Now, Ella, take Mr Swarnla and Jackson to the Refugee home near the base. They'll be safe there."

"Yes boss," Ella saluted, before motioning the way, But Jackson stood firm.

"No. No, I want to help David fight!" he demanded.

"Jacks!" Victor knelt to look his son straight in the eye. "I can't, I want you safe."

"He will be!" Siobhan interrupted, "We'll look after him!"

"Really?" Jackson smiled broadly, before turning to his father, waiting for his verdict. Victor sighed.

"Wait here!" he said, before running into the ransacked building, before returning a few seconds later, holding a shotgun

"If you're fighting , you need a weapon!"

"Thanks Dad!!" Jackson gasped in awe of what his father was giving him! "Thanks so much."

"You staying?" David asked Victor.

"No, I can't," Victor shook his head. "I mean, I need to set up a new home. Just promise me you'll look after him."

David moved his left hand over his heart. Victor nodded.

"Come, this way," Ella directed. Victor gave Jackson one last hug goodbye, then followed Ella to safety.

A loud roar came from behind David. The second wave of troops came running around the corner. The guards ran to the centre of the junction, and formed three lines, readying for the attack.

"Come," Siobhan ushered Jackson.

"Wait!" David called Jackson back. He pulled a rifle from the hold on his back.

"That shotgun wont work kill anyone while it's in the hands of a human." He held the rifle out to Jackson. "Swap?" he asked. Jackson just looked at him in awe.

"Wow!" he gasped, examining the rifle. "Yeh I'll swap!" handing over the shotgun, and picking up his new weapon. He examined it more closely. "This has to be….."

"Mutant technology!" David finished the sentence. "Made by a girl called M. Lovely lady, you'd like her."

"Oi!!" Samson scowled at David. "She's already taken!"

"I know!" David smiled innocently at Samson, how realised he was just trying to wind him up.

"One of these days, I'll take that cheek and shove it up your arse!!" he growled

"Language!" David replied, "And talk to your leader like that or he'll force feed you your own attitude till you're fit to burst!"

"Are we going to fight or are we going to stand here and have a battle of the ego's?" Siobhan shouted, as the guards opened fire on the second wave of mutant attack.

"Good point, Jackson, Shiv with me. Samson, O, take the back route, surround them! Fi, get into the air and find Morgormir"

Running for the junction, David could see the guards being murdered by the mutants. His pace quickened, desperate to save yet more lives, as Fi launched into the sky, screeching as she went. Suddenly, a mutant leapt out in front of him, blocking their way. Olva and Samson were blocked by three more mutants, as a another joined the one in front of David.

"Going somewhere?" The first one hissed.

"Get the hell out of my way!!!" David threatened, aiming the shotgun at his opposition.

"Oh, but Lord Morgormir would be most upset if we just let you go!" The second mutant said from behind the first, emerging to his left, David's right. David however, had had enough talking, A third mutant had moved from behind him, to his left side. Swinging the shotgun round, he blasted him into the rubble of the Swarnla's ransacked house. Crashing through the debris, He exploded in a blue flash

"ATTACK!" screamed the first mutant, and the four remaining mutants ran forward. Bringing the Shotgun to the front, David fired at the mutant running straight at him, the moved the barrel left to shoot the leader of the once five. The two mutants behind him were at an arms length. Turning with the gun across his back like a snooker cue, he knock the fourth casualty out of the air as he lunged at David. Siobhan had taken care of the fifth, as an icy blast rammed him into the wall, the ice tearing through his skin. Blood splattered the street. The guards at the junction were being swamped by the enemy. David couldn't afford any more time.

"Go, help them!" he ordered. Samson and Olva hurried, obeying his orders. Siobhan and Jackson stayed, looking at him.

"You're not coming?" Siobhan asked

"You were awesome with back there!" Jackson told him, "I've never seen anyone move like that, even in films! We need that skill now!"

"We do, but you can drive them back on your own," David muttered. "Jason and Ella will be back before too long, you'll be able to drive them back a bit. My quarrel is with Morgormir tonight!"

Siobhan just nodded. "Good Luck!"

"And you!" he said, as he flew into the air.

Above the battle. Jet and Luca sat upon their steeds, Jess with them. They watched David soar into the air. Fi swooped to their side.

"You not fighting?" she gasped, out of breath.

"We were told by David to fight off the air born troops. Having killed them all I think we deserve a break before returning to battle!" Luca explained.

"Pete and Sofamke could use your help on the Western Front!" Fi explained. "Will's men got held up at the church defending the fleeing citizens! They need help!"

"On my way! Sighed Jess, diving down, past the rooftops.

"An' what about you?" Fi questioned.

"In a minute or two!" Jet grunted, "We are a spent force Fi, we need our energy before we…." He voice stopped abruptly. "David's not heading to the main battle! He heads South! Away from Siobhan, and his troops!"

"He's found him! He's found our target!" Luca growled

"Is it me, or does it feel the right time to avenge our brethren?" Jet smirked

"The hour for killing princes!" Luca agreed

"Well I feel fully charged, do you? Jet turned to Luca, "Sister?"

"I feel like I'm born afresh!" Luca replied

"Then the city goes to war one last time!" Jet growled, "Ride Xa!" she cried, patting her black spirit horse.

"Riddel!" Luca did the same with her steed, that glowed as bright as 30 suns. Their descent was clear and purposeful. They had a score to settle! FI screeched, and set off after Jess. The war had come to life!

Morgormir stood on top of a building, watching as his men went to war. _Althea would be proud_ He thought to himself. The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts.

"David, at last a meeting that might last for more than a couple of minutes!" he growled

"This ends tonight Morgormir!" David shouted, a blade of electricity forming in his open palm, before his hand closed around the hilt. Morgormir drew his sword.

"Indeed, as it's already over!" his voice calm, yet menacing. "Even if you beat me here, we own over half the continent, we occupy every major capital. Europe has fallen, and the advances have started on the east. You can't stop them all!" He hissed

"Your wife doesn't want just want world domination, she wants the eradication of all man kind. If you fail tonight, she will drag every single mutant from the continent to wipe out all that is left of humanity! If I stop you tonight, there is every chance in the world we will win!"

"Stand aside David!" came Luca's voice. She stood to his left, advancing with a golden scimitar in her hand, formed in the same way as David's sword had been, and as Jet's had been. "He is our responsibility!"

"He is a traitor to our home!" Jet continued, to David's right, surrounding Morgormir, her black sword in her fist. "it will be one of us who ends his treacherous life!"

"Now now children!" Morgormir smiled, "There's enough of me to go around!" as he divided himself into three.

Back down below, Jess had landed on the eastern front of the city

"About time!" Pete cried when he saw her. "We're almost out of reinforcements!"

"Well that's why you have me!" Jess replied, "Any word from Will?" she asked, stopping to hit three enemies.

"I sent Sof to help him. They broke through the barricade, they should be here in minutes!!!" Pete called back. He moved his hand to the road in front of them. A Giant mud wall burst from the ground, and filled the gap between houses.

"That should buy us a little time!" he said, content with his work. All of a sudden, 4 enormous mutants, spikes growing from their arms, legs and shoulders, crashed through the blockage. The first, and apparent leader, as he was slightly larger than the other three, let out a deafening roar. The guards under Pete's control fired another volley of bullets, but the mutants seem unaffected by them, and just threw the guards back, picking them up as if they were pencils.

"You like my pets?" came a soft voice. From behind the settling dust, Jem walked casually into view. "I wanted a war hound, but my mistress thought that these would be more to my liking!"

"About time we met one of the big bad four, this battles getting too easy!" Pete grunted

"Errr, Big Bad Four?" Jess whispered to him

"Well I couldn't call them the big baddies could I?" Pete replied

"You didn't have to call them anything!" Jess exclaimed

"I know, but it makes things more interesting!" Pete explained

"Retard!" Jess muttered, prompting Pete to kick her in the leg.

"I must say I agree with your lady friend!" Jem interrupted,

"Thank you!" Jess sighed, looking at Pete in a _I told you so _manner

"Err, if you don't mind, we're in the middle of a war here, bitching is not appropriate at this moment in time!"

"The Dunce does have a point!" Jess admitted

"Indeed!" Jem growled, before her right leg swung elongated at Pete, throwing him into one of the near by houses next to the next street. His howl shook the brick and mortar, and the house he had crashed into toppled and fell, narrowly missing Pete, but blocking the meeting of the two roads, just as Sofamke, Will and his reinforcements rounded the corner. They couldn't rescue Jess, who was now on her own to face Jem and her troops.

"You Bitch!" she screamed

"We all have our bad points!" Jem retorted

"Well it's not fair to have you AND your army versus just me."

"One on one?" Jem suggested. "I call off my men, temporarily!"

"That sounds like a deal in my favour!" Jess smiled

"I doubt it. I could kill you with my thumb!" Jem growled

"well when you can make your thumb the size of a whole city, I'm not disagreeing!" Jess replied

"Indeed!" Hissed Jem, drawing a pair of daggers from her belt. Jess grew two giant thorns from her back. Two vines pulled them from her spine and handed them into her.

"To the Death?" Jess asked

"To the Death!" Jem agreed

Back at the main battle, Siobhan and Samson were driving back the second wave of attack. Jackson had gone with Olva to set up a forward command post at the back of the Plaza. Siobhan had been creating a wall of water, while Samson had been backing it up with a fierce wind. With the enemy on the back foot, Samson moved the gale upwards, dragging some of the water with it!

Within seconds, there were 9 huge water-hurricanes spinning in the street.

"Neat trick!" Siobhan looked at him with complete amazement "m sure has picked a gooden'

"Thanks! Practice and all that!" Samson replied, struggling to control the sheer mass of water.

"allow me," Siobhan said, before sending the water crashing down the street, rolling effortlessly over the hordes of fleeing mutants.

"Well, the death toll has just risen considerably!" Samson said, as the water submerged the blue smoke that rose from where the mutants fell.

"Ok, Samson, I need you to run to command post behind the city, call for reinforcements!" Siobhan ordered

"Sure thing," Samson said, but rather than hurry straight off, he stopped to take his boots off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Siobhan asked, completely shocked.

"I want to see how fast I can run, and those boots way a tonne!" he replied

"Weirdo," Siobhan muttered "Well hurry up then!!" she cried. Samson nodded, then disappeared in the blink of an eye. Within two minutes, he returned.

"20 men are on their way, they'll be here in 15 minutes; and Jason will be here in about 5 minutes."

"Excellent," Siobhan said, "That gives us plenty of time to finish plenty of these bastards ourselves!"

"Confident?" Samson asked

"Totally! It's not rare for me to be complacent!"

"Oh, well you know, you might want to watch that complacency, one of these days it will come back and bite you!"

"Let it try!" chuckled Siobhan

Despite the raging wave dying down, no enemies had emerged for the best part of 5 minutes. It dawned on both Siobhan and Samson that their complacency might not have taken into account Althea's cunning.

"At what point in the middle of a battle does the enemy stop attacking when it still has a good proportion of dispensable units to throw at it's opposition?" Samson asked

"Never," Siobhan said, "and it's not like Althea to….." stopping mid sentence, Siobhan looked to Samson,

"Something seriously wrong has happened," she muttered, "or-" her tone becoming more and more worried. "Something is about to happen!" she gasped.

Her attention was drawn down to the cobbled road they were standing on. In the cracks between each stone, a red haze was slipping through. Her gaze was taken for so long, she didn't realise what was happening until it was too late. Her distraction was broken when Samson let out a horrendous scream of pain. Looking round, the red haze had crept under Samson, and had shot through his body. Samson fell to his knees. The souls of his feet had stained blood red, and red cords of light wrapped his body from head to toe, burning into his skin.

"An easy target" Coral growled, emerging from around the corner. "Corruption is easiest when the victim has no way to defend himself, which is why it works even better when you take said victim by surprise!"

"What the hell do you mean corruption?" Siobhan yelled

"Poison! Puts him out of action long enough for me to deal with you, then when you're soundly out of the way, I can kill him without too much trouble!"

"You've got no chance! I'll kill you if you lay one more finger on him!" Siobhan cried

"Is that a threat?" Coral growled, a flarebomb in his hand. He launched it at Siobhan, with it landing and exploding inches to her right.

"I don't miss twice!" he warned, a second flarebomb grew from his wrist, into his hand. As he threw it at her, Siobhan launched a Ball of ice at the air-born weapon. As they collided in mid-air, they exploded, out of harms way.

"I don't miss once!" Siobhan smiled. Coral screwed his face up, before throwing a third flarebomb, to be met by another of Siobhan's blasts.

"Resistance is futile!" he bellowed, preparing to throw again, when he was thrown back by a fiery blast. Looking up, Siobhan saw Jason flying up above!

"Who exactly were you talking to, her or yourself? 'Cos I can get you a mirror if you like!" Jason called, as Coral got back to his feet.

"I don't care if I have to kill you both victory will be mine"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Siobhan scowled

"So be it!" snarled Coral.

The sound of bullets had tailed off, as Morgormir and Jem had called their respective troops out of battle. The entire Plaza had fallen quiet with tension. At the command post, Jackson and Olva monitored the Plaza on a screen.

"What's happening?" Olva asked

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not even a mutant!" Jackson replied

"Sorry," sighed Olva. "Can you guess?"

"If I were, I would say, it looks like a stand off!" Jackson muttered.

Their discussion was cut short by a deafening yell.

"Stand Off Broken!" Jackson smiled.

Morgormir had charged forward, engaging all three leaders. Forcing them apart, the three identical soldiers tried to turn their counterparts, and trap the three opponents as he had supposedly been at the start. Jet was the first of the three to show any signs of fighting back. Morgormir lunged his sword towards her, but rather than blocking or dodging it, Jet suddenly became transparent, only an outline remained of her. David, Luca and Morgormir looked at her in astonishment. As Morgormir withdrew his blade, Jet returned to her regular self.

"It's a way of avoiding things such as swords, vicious animals, moving vehicles and walls!" she explained

"Well, you learn something new everyday!" David gasped, before the fighting resumed. The second Morgormir lunged for Luca. Skipping over the sword, Luca swung her foot and caught him in the centre of his back, sending him flying. Picking himself up, he charged again. Luca wrapped her scimitar round his blade, before proceeding to kick him in the stomach, then elbow him in the face. As his sword crashed to the ground, Morgormir wiped the blood pouring from his nose and mouth. Luca picked up the fallen sword, and plunged it into his chest. Morgormir screamed in agony, before he disappeared in a silver flash, the sword with it!

The other two Morgormir's pressed forward their attacks on David and Jet. At one point, Jet and David stood back to back to each other, trying to prize their opponents swords from their necks!

"Scared?" the two Morgormir's hissed together.

"Nope" Jet replied

"Of you? Not a chance!" David retorted, as they pushed back, turned the tables. Morgormir stood at the edge of the rooftop, David and Jet pointing their swords pointed at each of their necks. Luca stood behind them, her scimitar ready for the attack. Morgormir just laughed.

"But how many can you kill?" He hissed, kicking David away, and knocking Jet's sword away from his windpipe. As they stood back, Morgormir created hundreds, perhaps thousands of replicas of himself, all armed, and dangerous.

"And now I know you're not scared!" they all echoed, as David, Jet and Luca retreated, "You're Petrified!!" they cried, before a deafening call! "CHARGE!!!!"

And so it came at them, Hundred, upon hundred came hurtling towards them, in one, giant block. David stood, his eyes burning, the blue light that kept appearing when he felt a surge of power appeared, but this was more than ever, something was taking over. He had sensed the end. Maybe there was a way of still beating Morgormir. As the army neared, David roared, and unleashed his power, but it didn't do what he expected. He expected a steaming blast to go straight through the centre of the block, but instead, a giant net formed in front of him, and wrapped itself around the block. They stopped in their tracks! They couldn't move! He'd done it, he'd stopped this force! And David smiled, and started to relax; and then he realised. If he relaxed he lost power, the net would fall! He caught a glimpse of Morgormir, sneering at him, and the force moved forward, the net restricting them to a slow walk, but they could still move, and David was putting all him energy into holding them back.

"Run, God damn it, Run!" he cried to Luca and Jet, "Save yourselves, and the City!"

The net had moved to within touching distance. Morgormir pushed further forward, his blade in his hand. The net was almost upon David, still desperately trying to keep them back. But the resistance wasn't enough, and with one last push, Morgormir's blade slipped into David's stomach!

David roared, and a massive burst of energy ripped through him, hurling all the Morgormir's back! Only the original remained, and he looked as David became nothing but an unbearably bright glow! He smiled, before a cloud of dust came and carried him off. Jet and Luca watched on, as the glow died down, and David fell to the ground.


End file.
